Finding Light In Darkness
by LonelyAngel44
Summary: Ianto Jones has it all. He is Year 12 captain at torchwood high and has the best girlfriend in the world. Lisa Hallet. But his life is pulled apart when there is an accident and Lisa dies. How will he be saved. Jack Harkness is new and notices Ianto Jones
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, my first story it just came to me today so I'm not sure where it's going. Hope you like it and I would love reviews!!

Finding Light in Darkness

Chapter 1

"Lisa Hallet" boomed across from the speaker accompanied by a huge round of applause and whistles. I looked up as my girlfriend of 2 years got up from her seat next to me and swiftly made her way to the stage. At this point I was clapping madly and also whistling. I could see from where I was seating that there was a red blush spreading out through her face and she walked up to the principle. But I guess that's what you get when you are a great academic student at Torchwood high and especially Year 12 awards ceremony at the begging of the last year at high school. I don't think I have ever seen the gym so full of families taking pictures of the last time their children will be getting awards.

My mind snapped back to reality when I heard my name being called up.

"Ianto Jones, award for leading the male choir into the finals and taking home first place," Now it was my turn to blush. I sang in the male choir at school. Sure my friends all knew but it was still pretty embarrassing. The crowd yet again broken into a ear cracking round of applause seeing as I was well known around the school not just through the choir but I was also the Year Twelve leader so I was pretty well liked.

I could see Lisa smiling at me as I made my way up to the stage. I shock Mr. Daniels hand and stood next to Lisa. At first I was smiling being happy that I was here. Year Twelve with the girl I was sure I would be in love with until I died and was going to marry when I was older. I was popular at school with a great variety or friends from a Japanese girl called Toshiko Sato who was a computer geek but so nice and compassionate and then there was Owen Harper who was a badass skater with a heart of gold if you dug deep and of course Gwen Copper and her boyfriend since Year 7 Rhys Williams. Gwen was like a mother hen always fussing over us though last year I suspected she had a flung with Owen but I didn't really want to ask. So it was mainly me, Lisa, Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Rhys but we had other friends that we went off with sometimes but we were the main 6.

My eyes drifted across the gym until I came across and grim looking face standing at the back. _Oh no, he came! What is he doing here! _Was all that raced through my mind as I looked into the dark grey eyes of my father. My smile dropped and I know he saw it as he smiled smugly before turning around and walking out of the doors at the back of the gym.

We were finally able to go back to our seats after the millionth photo was taken by the school photographer and happy families minus mine. I couldn't believe that my dad had come. He hated me so I have no idea why he would bother showing up. Rhiannon had phoned saying she wouldn't be able to make it because she was currently in London with her husband because he had a business trip. My mother died when I was young so I live with my dad in a flat on the edge of Cardiff but lately I haven't been bothered going back there and I have been staying with Owen because he lives with his cousin who is never in. Maybe Dad had come to shout at me and go on a rant about not getting the groceries and not taking out the trash and then the beatings would come. I never told anyone because I just learned that it was how my father was and he was never going to change and locking him up wouldn't do anything for him and I only have a year left until I go to university so I don't want to be put somewhere else with freedom so close.

I thought that I would be able to keep staying with Owen for the rest of this year but his cousin lost his job and didn't want be being there because I was another mouth to feed, I had told him that I was buying my own food but he seemed to out of it on drugs to listen to I just took my stuff and put it in my car and drove to Lisa's who let me stay with open arms. I love Lisa's parents they are so kind and caring and love having me around so they happily served me a big plate of dinner last night with smiles and love.

So here I am now sitting in this gym with my beautiful girlfriend and great friends only a year away from freedom and he has to show up. He may off left but I've got my bet on him sitting in his car waiting outside. As much as I hated Mr. Daniels old annoying voice I didn't want him to stop thanking everyone for coming and congratulating the students and looking forward to the last year and wishing us a good weekend seeing as it was Friday and the first day of Year Twelve started on Monday.

But sure enough Mr. Daniel stopped talking and people started to move out of the gym with their families. I saw Lisa's mum and dad making their way over to us with the smiles of proud parents directed at Lisa. Her mum hugged her and then also embraced me congratulating me on my choir reward. I was blushing at the mention of the choir but all in all happy that I was being congratulated by someone. Lisa's Dad smiled and shook my hand before himself and his wife were fussing over Lisa. She sure was lucky because her parents loved her. I thought back to the time were I was loved. My last good memory before everything went wrong.

_"Ianto! Can you bring the blanket out of the car and put it up on this hill please?" asked my mother with her kind eyes hiding her cancer making its way around her body. She had done chemo but it hadn't gone. I smiled at her before running back down to the car to grab the blanket out of the car. Dad was there getting the drinks out of the back. He looked at me before saying in a low voice _

_"Your mother has been through a lot over the last few weeks and she needs this day with no stress, do you hear. Don't mess this up," and with that he was walking up to the hill were mum and Rhiannon were handing out drinks and talking while I fetched the blanket. I was slight upset hearing Dad say that but it wasn't unusual. He wanted me to play a sport and become some sort of champion but it was clear that I wasn't sporty and I was intelligent and a good singer so he had discarded me as a son and more like someone who happen to live in the same house ._

_I got the blanket out of the boot and walked up to sit next to Rhiannon and as far away as dad as possible. Rhiannon was sharing one of her many stories from school about year 7 and what high school was like and all the friends she had made. Nobody asked me how school was so I just silently ate while appreciating time with Mum seeing as I had barley seen her happy in such a long time._

_But slowly and surely the day went downhill as it started to rain. Bloody Cardiff weather and we all hurried back to the car. When we got to the car Dad was shouting around asking who had the keys. My heart sank as I felt around in my pockets for the keys that Mum had given to me to open the boot and found my pockets empty. Dads blazing eyes landing on my panicking face as I looked into the boot and saw the car keys lying inside with the doors locked. _

_"You stupid boy! You can't do anything right! Now your mother is getting wet and cold all because of your incompetence!" He roared right in my face as my lip treated to tremble. Mums small fragile voice sounded from behind me as I felt her cold hand on my shoulder._

_"It's ok, I'm sure we can get the car unlocked somehow," she almost whispered immediately calming dad down. Dad then went over to the front of the car and snapped the metal aerial that I brought for mum for her birthday last year that said "Worlds Best Mum On Board" and used it to unlock the car. Once we were inside it was silent all the way home. That night I went to bed with the sound of Mum shouting that I was only 10 and it was an accident were as Dad was shouting about how useless I was._

I guess I couldn't really call it a time when I was loved. Well I was from Mum because she stood up for me. The next day mum became really ill and Dad blamed it on me for her being in the rain and I blamed it on him for shouting at her and that's when the beatings started. Mum never knew. A couple weeks later Mum died. The only person in the world that accepted me and loved me other than Rhiannon.

I thought I would never make it through but then I met Lisa and everything got better. Lisa understood me and we clicked together. We were best friends through primary school and then when we went to Torchwood high we started dating and haven't stopped since. She was my light in the darkness.

OK that was the first chapter and the second one is comming up soon reviews would be great!!


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I finally got this thing sorted out and I've figured out how to add chapters!! Yayay I am so happy that within hours people have reviewed and story alerted my story! I'm not going to be mean like some people and just stop the story and leave people without it. I shall try to the best of my ability to finish this story!! Special thanks to: Robin248, thunderincrimson and bbmcowgirl to be the first people to review and story alert! You guys rock! OK here is the next chapter. (btw the first chapter was in first person but now I'm changing into 3rd person for making it easier…well later)

Chapter 2

Ianto Jones walked out of the school gym hand in hand with Lisa Hallet. He was glancing around nervously waiting for when his Dad would jump out and drag him back to hell. So far no sign of him. Ianto let himself relax as he listened to Lisa ramble on about next year's assignments again. She was starting to get stressed and they hadn't even started year 12! Ianto stopped and turned to Lisa.

"Lisa! Calm down love, just relax. We aren't starting year 12 until Monday, just take the weekend to not think about assignments and University and just don't worry," Lisa's face crumpled for a second before turning sympathetic.

"I'm sorry Ianto, I just wanted to plan everything so everything can run smoothly and I can get into a good university you know that," Ianto nodded his head at her before starting to walk again taking Lisa's hand.

"Yes of course I know, but you are the smartest person I know and any University that doesn't accept you, not that they will, would be mad," Ianto smiled at Lisa's fake gasp she did as he said doesn't accept you. Lisa curled onto Ianto arm as they headed across the parking lot and towards her car. They were going to dinner at an Italian restaurant together. She had made a deal with her parents that she would just go out with Ianto tonight and them tomorrow. Of course they loved Ianto so they agreed.

Ianto unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat. Ianto wanted to act classy tonight so insisted to drive but Lisa just thought that he missed driving seeing as he didn't have a car. Lisa happily obliged wanting to make Ianto happy. She has always wanted to make Ianto happy after she found him alone in the library crying when they were 9. Since then it has been her mission to give him the happiness he deserves. The happiness his Dad stole from him. Sometimes when Ianto was asleep he would talk. He would be having an argument with his dad always about his Mum. And then he would wake up shouting for his Mum, Lisa would always go over to him and comfort her but the next day they would never talk about it. Ianto was very sealed off at times and Lisa never wanted to push him. He would tell her everything when he was ready but for now she was going to be there for him when he needed it.

They were on the motorway heading towards the centre of Cardiff. Ianto was trying to do an Italian accent.

"Italiano! Moiré!" he kept saying kissing his finger tips and making mushy noises. Lisa was laughing so hard she could barley breathe. Barley see the deer that had jumped into the road. The last thing she heard was the scream that escaped her mouth and Ianto shouting her name before everything plunged into darkness.

Ianto heard Lisa's scream as he swerved and the car flipped down a ditch at the side of the road. The only word that came out of his mouth was her name. He heard crunching metal and glass as the car flipped three times before stopping. Ianto felt like he had been punched in the gut. His body lay limp for what felt like hours while his mind raced with one thought. _Lisa Lisa Lisa._ He forced his eyes opens and cold feel warm blood slipping down his eyebrows and onto his nose. He looked down and winced as he saw a shard of glass stuck in his stomach. He yelped out in pain as he tried to pull it out. He gave up and looked to his left and saw Lisa's limp body. Not just limp but lifeless.

Ianto slowly unbuckled the seat belt trying to avoid hitting the glass and reached out for Lisa's arm. A faint pulse. Yes, she was alive. Now his only thought was to save her. It didn't matter what the cost he had to save Lisa. He was able to push out the door and stagger out walking around to Lisa's door. He wrenched open her door and undid her seatbelt slowly in case she too had any glass in her. He started talking to her telling her to hang on and that help was on its way even though he hadn't called an ambulance to caught up in saving Lisa.

"Shit," he mumbled as he thought about how he was going to get help. He slowly pulled Lisa up and started to tap her cheek. "Lisa? Lisa! Come on love, open your eyes, you're ok." He saw her eyelids flutter before opening half way.

"Ianto?" she asked in a rasped voice.

"Yes it's me, shush rest now help is coming," Lisa gave him a half smile before wincing at some pain.

"Ianto its hurts so much, it feels like my body is on fire," Now she was squeezing her eyes closed. Ianto encouraged her to keep to them open but she wasn't responding. Ianto started to panic and scream her name. He felt for a pulse again but found nothing. _No! No! No! _

"Lisa! No! Don't leave me! Lisa! Please," Ianto was now cradling Lisa's blood covered body and sobbing into her. He didn't care about his body screaming at him because of his cuts and gashes. All he cared about was Lisa and saving Lisa. _Yes save Lisa._ He picked her body up and started to stagger up the ditch and over to railing. He could see cars pulled up and an ambulance coming from the distance. People were begging to rush over to him but he held Lisa close and stood still as the ambulance pulled up and raced up to him. They started to take Lisa from him. First he just tugged her away and then he started to shout.

"No! Get away from us! She is fine! I saved Lisa!" before he broke down and Lisa got pulled away and the paramedics started to resuscitate her before stopping and looking over to him. They then started to bring out a black bag. One of the paramedics came over to Ianto.

"What's your name? Where does it hurt?" Ianto couldn't answer anything just focusing on Lisa being zipped up. The paramedic looked over to where he was looking.

"I'm so sorry about her, there was nothing we could do, but let me check you out and make sure you are ok," Ianto looked over to the paramedic.

"Lisa Hallet is her name not just her," was all he said before the pain from his body caught up with him and he fell unconscious and the paramedic caught him before ordering his partner to get a stretcher and they got Ianto into the ambulance.

_I didn't save Lisa. _Was the last thing Ianto thought before he was swimming in darkness.

Ok, I hope I made it sad enough. (hum that sounds kinda cruel) poor Ianto


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter!! I haven't decided if I will post this tonight seeing as its 10:43 and I'm getting a bit tired but I guess I will see what comes to me. Reviews would be great I would love to hear what you think and if anything should be changed. Thanks to everyone reading hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

Beep Beep Beep

_Would someone please stop that annoying beeping sound I need to sleep so I'm not grumpy tomorrow with Lisa she hates it when I'm grumpy. _These were the thought that were going through Ianto's mind as he began to regain conscious. His eyelid felt extremely heavy and he had to fight just to get it open. His vision was hazy as he tried to figure out where he was. He could feel that he was lying in some kind of bed but when he stayed at Lisa's he slept on the couch. Then there was also some plastic tube in his nose and that annoying beeping sounds as constant as a heartbeat.

Wait a heartbeat. His heartbeat? Was he in hospital? Why? He began to talk out load and he noticed the sleeping figure of Rhiannon slumped on the chair next to his bed.

"Rhi? Wake up, what's going on?" was all Ianto could mange because his throat felt like it was on fire. Rhiannon got woken up by a raspy whisper that was calling her. She rubbed her eyes and saw her brother leaning towards her staring at her intently. A rush of relief washed over her as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh Ianto! I was getting so worried! How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere? Are you hungry? Three days being out of it must make you hungry? Or maybe you're thirsty?" Ianto could tell his sister was rambling but still didn't understand why he was here.

He remembered standing with Lisa getting his award. He could remember her smiling and laughing while they were driving. Suddenly his memory hit him and it was almost as painful as the feeling he had from his gut. He remembered her screaming and then saying that it felt like her body was on fire and then…dying. A single tear slid down Ianto's cheek as he remembered carrying her up the hill and clutching onto her believing he had saved her. But he hadn't.

Rhiannon saw the tear slid down Ianto's face and land on the sheets. She embraced him again but more for him than her. He had lost the girl that had helped him for so long. Helped him were she had failed to. She felt Ianto pull back and look at her. His face composed like nothing was wrong. Ianto's wall had gone right back up around him and she didn't think she would get back in.

"I thought you were in London?" Rhiannon was a bit taken back by this. Did he think she didn't care about him?

"Well I was but then I found out that you were in hospital and came right back to be with you because I care about you Ianto," Ianto looked deep at her looking for guilt. Maybe she felt guilty that she wasn't around more. That maybe is she would of made it to the awards he would of gone home with her and Lisa with her parents and it wouldn't of happened. No. He couldn't blame Rhiannon if it was anyone's fault it was his. He didn't save Lisa. It was his fault.

"Rhi I'm tired," Ianto said lying back down and closing his eyes. A single tear now slid down Rhiannon's cheek as if she knew what Ianto was thinking.

A nurse came in and checked all his medication before smiling at Rhiannon and leaving again. Ianto hadn't woken up again but somehow Rhiannon knew he wasn't asleep he just didn't want to talk. He didn't want to face that Lisa was… gone. Rhiannon's phone went off and it said she had a text from Dad.

_Doctors say he can leave hospital today. Can you drive him over I'm low on petrol. Dad._

Rhiannon sighed. There Dad never fully loved Ianto after Mum died. He always blamed it on Ianto. Rhiannon knew she should of stood up for her little brother when he used to scream at him telling him how useless he was but she didn't and she wished she had. Rhiannon looked up to see Ianto looking at her. Rhiannon smiled.

"Doctors say you can leave today so I will drive you home," she said seeing Ianto shift uncomfortably before nodding.

A nurse came in with Ianto's belongings that he had on him in the car and Rhiannon passed him a T-shirt and some sweat pants she had picked up for him when he was unconscious. Ianto walked into the toilet and changed quickly trying not to look at the big cut on his stomach as he pulled the t shirt over his head. He also had a stitched up cut on his forehead that was swollen and red and would leave a scar. He looked at himself in the mirror; his brown hair that was usually gelded up and neat was shaggy and floppy almost covering his eyes. At least it covers the cut. His eyes looked dark gray and empty and his skin was pale and blotchy. He shut his eyes for a moment trying to feel peace but this time it didn't work. Usually he would be able to zone out and be peaceful but he couldn't shake the guilt.

When Ianto emerged from the toilet he walked over to Rhiannon and smiled before signaling for her to lead the way. She smiled back before opening the door and headed towards the entrance. Ianto was holding onto the zip up bag with his wallet and cell phone in. He was looking at the ground following Rhiannon's feet. When they made it to the door Ianto was glad that he could breathe fresh air again but it brought back the memory of his smelling the night air as he was cradling Lisa.

Rhiannon stopped at the car and unlocked it looking over to see Ianto deep in thought. He opened the passenger door and slowly slid in. Rhiannon suspected his wariness was because of the crash but Ianto was still deep in thought about holding Lisa. Rhiannon started the car and soon enough they were out of the hospital parking lot and heading over to their dad's house. Ianto was staring out the window watching the world go by and feeling slightly left behind. That what he was now. Left behind. No Lisa no meaning. He was dead inside and nothing would be able to change that. The car pulled up to the house and Ianto got out and dreaded stepping back inside.

OK. Hope you enjoyed next chapter won't be till tomorrow because its 11:37 and I'm tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, Here the next chapter as I finally got 2 and 3 to upload onto the story. Sometimes I really hate computers! Sorry to any spelling or grammar mistakes on chapters 1,2 or 3 but last night I was really tired but I might go back and change them if I have enough time on the computer because I have a science assignment to do on the solar system woot woot not. So now you get to see where Ianto lives.

Chapter 4

Ianto walked in the house and straight up the narrow staircase towards his room. Once safely in his room he let out a shaky breathe and listened to Rhiannon and his dads conversation downstairs.

"So he will still be able to make dinner yeah?"Ianto could make out faint mumble that he could make out as his rusty's dad's voice. Ianto couldn't make out what Rhiannon said but she sounded angry. Her Dad then replied before he heard the front door slam and Rhiannon's car started outside before driving away. I guess he wasn't going to be saved by Rhiannon any time soon.

Ianto walked to his closed and took out a long sleeved shirt and long baggy trousers. He then quietly left his room and listened on the landing for what his dad might be doing. All he could hear was a football game on telly so Ianto slowly crept over to the bathroom door and slipped in. He locked the door behind him and turned on the shower. Once he was out of the clothes Rhiannon had brought for him he stepped into the shower and stood under the cold water for what felt like hours. He let the water pierce him until his body felt numb. After all he didn't save Lisa.

Gareth Jones was sitting downstairs in his 3 bedroom semi detached house on the outskirts of Cardiff watching his football team lose. He was not in a good mood. He was silently blaming bad luck for his team on his pathetic accuse for a song coming home. He had noticed about a month ago that his son wasn't coming home and wasn't making dinner and definitely wasn't taking out the garbage. Gareth had found the flyer for the rewards ceremony and had driven down to Torchwood high hoping to find his son their and order him home to make his dinner. Once he had arrived he had spotted Ianto up on stage getting an award for his prissy little singing he did. Gareth was disguised that Ianto was standing their beaming out into to crowd like he was king of England. He had seen his sons face drop when he had spotted him and for that he smiled a wicked evil smile.

Gareth had then left and waited in his car for Ianto to come out. Once he had spotted his son he was about to open the car door and storm over but he saw him with Lisa Hallet. He saw Ianto walking hand in hand with her smiling and talking and then he saw Ianto stop her and look deeply at her before they both laughed and continued across the car park to what seemed Lisa's car. Gareth saw the look in Ianto's eyes. Love. His son was in love with this girl that he had known since he was 9. First Gareth felt angry. How dare he be in love when his love of his life got taken away from him and Ianto had helped. Gareth suddenly got lost in thought about the woman he was in love with for so long. A tear slid down his cheek as he remembered her smile and laugh. Her smell her touch. The way that whenever she was around the world was bright and fair. She had changed him into a good man but when she was gone everything he lived for got taken away and he turned cold and bitter shouting at the world and the world not caring. Gareth Jones had lost capability of loving. To him his son was an inconvenience and he would make sure he kept telling him that.

Gareth heard the shower go on and after 10 minutes he decided to get up and bang on the door.

"Stop wasting the water! Use the dirty towels the clean ones are mine," Gareth was then staggering back downstairs and opening another can of beer. His 5th one that night.

Ianto jumped a little when he heard the loud banging at the door accompanied by the shouts from his Dad. But quickly he turned off the shower and looking to see the so called dirty towels on the floor covered in mud and grease he chose to used the sweatpants Rhiannon had brought him to dry himself. Once he was dry he pulled on the clothes he had got from his room and walked over to the mirror. He searched around the sink for his tooth brush and then it hit him. He had left his tooth brush at Lisa's. Lisa's houses were she lived. No, were she used to live. Not anymore because of him. He didn't save Lisa.

Ianto punched the wall over and over and over listening to the crack from his knuckles and the blood oozing out at a fast rate. He stopped and leaned his head against the wall. How was he going to carry on? What was the point? He closed his eyes shut and imagined Lisa standing there smiling at him. She reached out and stroked his face and kissed his forehead before whispering

"Don't throw your life away Ianto, keep living,"

Ianto suddenly opened his eyes to find himself alone in the bathroom with dried blood all over his knuckles. He was pretty sure he had made Lisa say those things but for the time being he liked to imagine that Lisa was there with him. He stood up and washed his knuckles wincing at the contact on his cut open flesh. Once his knuckles were white again Ianto walked over to the bathroom door and quietly slipped out how he did when he slipped in.

He was back in his room and he collapsed against his bed and slowly drifted in and out of a dreamless sleep. Gareth was also asleep on the couch snoring for England him too having a dreamless sleep.

Ok I know it was a bit shorted but I have to get of the computer but will be back on later to do the next chapter. Please send reviews I would love to hear what you think and thanks NO PANTIES for reviewing right after I posted chapter 2 and 3. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, here the next chapter. I can't believe how many people have read this story! Thanks to everyone even the ones who don't add to favs or review, just thanks to everyone who has read this it means a lot to me. Here is the next chapter please enjoy. Sorry if it takes awhile but I've cut my finger so I'm typing a bit slower.

Chapter 5

Ianto woke up to the sound of Hayley Williams singing The Only Exception ringing out through his room. He quickly reached around for his phone before bringing it up to his eyes. If he could have died on the inside anymore than now, he did. Flashing on his screen was Lisa's face smiling at him trying to look cross. The night before the awards ceremony she had set an alarm on his phone with her picture and their song The Only Exception to go off so he wouldn't sleep in. Ianto couldn't bear to look at her face, so full of life, he through the phone to the wall and then got up and started stamping on it.

He sat back down on his bed and stared into nothing. His mind was empty of thought and his body lay still. Slowly he turned towards the closed curtains trying not to let in light. He pulled them apart and opened the window. _Yes, just jump out that's all you have to do. _Ianto kept telling himself this before standing up on the window still half leaning out. He closed his eyes and could imagine himself stepping out and finally being able to be at peace. Ianto's feet inched further and further before only his heels were on the windowsill. He could stand fully up now and he spread his arms out listening to the birds and feeling the window brushing against his face begging him to stop.

Ianto was about to take the final step when he heard someone shouting and then fast footsteps. Ianto opened his eyes to see a figure running up to the front of his house calling up to him and waving his arms like a frantic lunatic. The boy was now standing just beneath Ianto's window still waving franticly and shouting up at him. Ianto couldn't make out the words the other boy was saying because at that moment Ianto's foot slipped and he was falling to the ground letting a small scream out of his mouth.

Ianto landed on something soft that made a wheezing noise. Ianto didn't recall there being something soft under his window. The boy! Suddenly it struck Ianto that he had landed on the boy. Ianto opened his eyes and found the boy under him smiling up at him. Ianto's face suddenly went red and he was frozen with embarrassment.

"Better me than the ground huh," the strange boy said chuckling under his breath. _Was that an American accent? _Was all Ianto could mange while taking the boys appearance. He had brown spiky hair and the brightest blue eyes Ianto had ever seen. Ianto finally found his voice and started to move off the boy.

"I'm so sorry, I just…well…the wind…then you…I'm sorry," was all Ianto could stutter out. The other boy was just laughing.

"You said sorry twice, it's ok like I said better me than the ground, so what exactly where you doing hanging half way out of your window edging to the edge?" The boy asked his eyes swimming with curiosity. Ianto let out a huff and stood up brushing himself off.

"Well what are you doing running over to a stranger?" Ianto asked looking over to the boy on the ground that started to stand up. The other boy just looked at Ianto with an eyebrow arched.

"Well when someone looks like they are about to jump out of a window I wasn't just going to sit back and watch you splat on the ground now was I," The boy said matter-o-fact. Ianto's eyebrows furrowed before starting to turn towards his front door not wanting to continue his conversation with the boy.

"Hey! Come on! At least tell me your name!" was all Ianto heard before he slammed the door shut behind him and walked back to his bedroom. Ianto had a quick peek out of his window and saw the retreating figure of the boy. Ianto kept watching until he could no longer see the brown hair blue eye boy.

Ianto sat back down on his bed before looking at the clock. 9:43 am it read. It was Tuesday so school will be in. Ianto had realized that he had broken the promise he had made Lisa. They made a promise that they would not miss a day of Year Twelve unless they were dying. _Or dead in Lisa's case. _Ianto thought before finding his school bag and gathering everything in it. He didn't want to stay at home thinking about Lisa. Not that it would be easier at school but if he put his head down and just concentrated on school maybe he might be able to get good marks and go to university like he had also promised Lisa. _No more broken promises. _Ianto thought while picking out his clothes. If he hurried he would get there for lunch and then he wouldn't draw to much attention to himself.

Ianto suddenly thought about his friends. No one had visited him when he was in hospital. Rhiannon had been the only one. Not even Tosh who Ianto was closest with. Ianto wondered what kind of friend that was. Ianto pushed his so called friends out of his mind and changed into a plain white t-shirt and a green jacket and found some denim jeans and red shoes. He then walked over to the mirror and flattened his hair like it was in hospital so it covered the scar. He was going to have to walk to school which was a good 20 minutes walk seeing as his dad had the car. His dad always had the car. Ianto picked up his IPod that Lisa had given him last year for Christmas and left his room and locked the front door before heading down the road.

Ianto was walking down the road listening to All time Low thinking of how having lost someone it makes you listen to lyrics of songs more deeply like they are directed at you trying to comfort you in ways people can't. Once Ianto reached the school gates he was having second thoughts about facing everyone and everyone asking him how he was and how sorry they were. Ianto pushed forward and hitched up his hood so hopefully no one would notice him. To him right now the hood felt like protection from the world. Followed along with Breaking Benjamin screaming in his ear he almost felt safe. Ianto liked that, the idea of being able to close of the world around him and be safe. _Yes, that is what I must to. _Ianto thought while heading towards the main office to pick up his time table.

Ianto stopped dead in his track as he saw a blown up picture of Lisa from the award ceremony. She was smiling and the joy was almost radiating off her. People had written messages all around saying that they will miss her and she will always be a part of them. Ianto could feel warm tears spilling from his eyes. No hood or screaming band could save him. Not really, he would have to face this head on. On his own. He doesn't have Lisa anymore to fall back on when times get tough. He was alone in the darkness and the light had died.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, here is the next chapter. Some people have said I made it too depressing in the last chapter. Do you think so? Please message me and let me know if I'm being all doom and gloom but when you lose someone you aren't a happy chappy trust me. So reviews with if I am being to depressive and any ideas or information I might have left out. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

The loud ring of the next class bell cut through Ianto's mind reminding him that other people were there and he should be getting to the office. He wiped his cheeks with the back of his sleeve and turned towards the office.

"Now or never I suppose," he muttered under his breath as he pushed open the metal double doors leading into the busy office full of ringing phones and chatty office ladies. Ianto walked over to the student section of the office and cleared his throat to get the attention of the office lady. Thankfully Ianto realized she was new so she wouldn't know him and wouldn't start a conversation about what he was doing here so shortly after the accident. The woman smiled sweetly at him before asking what he needed help with.

"I'm here to pick up my Year Twelve time table, my name is Ianto, Ianto Jones." The words came out of Ianto's mouth like they were dead and held no meaning. The office lady seemed to pick up on his mood and while searching for his time table she decided to comment on it.

"Guessing you didn't want to come back to school, I bet you feel like you could die because of boredom in the classes. Year Twelve is a tough one," The woman handed the time table over to Ianto and realized he didn't take it. She looked up to see Ianto standing there with his fists clenched and his face boiled up with anger.

"Are you alright love?" the woman asked arching her eyebrows. Ianto unclenched his fists not wanting to make a scene and swiped the time table from her hands before turning on his heels.

He was walking so fast that when he turned the corner he smashed right into the figure of Mr. Daniels. Mr. Daniels turned around with an angry face before seeing it was Ianto and his face turning to confusion. Ianto had gone slightly red in the face seeing as people had stopped and were watching.

"Ianto Jones? What are you doing at school? Why aren't you at home resting? It's been tragic what has happened and everyone would understand you missing some school time," Mr. Daniels placed his hand on Ianto's shoulder in a comforting jester but it made Ianto even more uncomfortable.

"Better to be getting on with school work sir, I don't want be behind with university coming up," Ianto said his facial expression not even flinching. Mr. Daniels thought about this for a second before looking back and Ianto and simply nodding his head.

"If you want to and are ready then by all means,"

"Thank you sir, now I must be getting to class seeing as I am already late," but before Mr. Daniels could dismiss him Ianto noticed a figure standing behind Mr. Daniels. Suddenly the figure stepped to the side of Mr. Daniels first with a frustrated look for waiting and then an amused face. It was the boy for this morning. Ianto's face suddenly flushed red as he pointed towards the boy.

"It's you!" Ianto stated to the amused looking boy. Mr. Daniels could see that the new boy did seem to know someone even though he hadn't mentioned it earlier.

"Yes it would appear to be me," the boy said laughing.

"So Jack it seems that you know Ianto, well that will make it a lot easier. Ianto would you mind showing Jack around today and he can go with you to classes seeing as he hasn't got his own time table yet," Mr. Daniels asked with pleading eyes probably having something better to do then show around a 17 year old boy. Ianto thought about it for a minute until simply nodding his head. He was after all the Year Twelve Captain making new students his responsibility. Mr. Daniels smiled.

"Good good, well take Jack to period one and introduce him to people and make him feel welcome like I know you will, oh and Ianto, I'm so sorry about your lose. She was a great student." Mr. Daniels said with a curt nod and then he was off down the hall in a flash leaving Ianto with this 'Jack' boy.

Jack turned to Ianto and extended his hand.

"Jack Harkness, nice to actually meet you instead of catching you and then you walking off in a strop," Jack said waiting for Ianto to take his hand. Ianto just looked Jack stern in the eye.

Jones, Ianto Jones, and I didn't walk off in a strop thank you very much," Ianto said not even eyeing the extended hand. Jack got the message and put it back into his pocket. Ianto started walking down the hall signaling for Jack to follow. Jack did and had to jog to keep up with him.

"Thanks by the way," Jack said looking around at the posters in the corridor.

"For what?" asked Ianto, confused.

"For saving me from that droning old sod, if you wouldn't of come along I would have made a runner," Jack said looking at Ianto's face looking for a smile but found none as his face stayed the same. Ianto just turned to Jack before carrying on towards English block C. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Jack Harkness was wondering why this boy was so uptight and defensive. He could also see pain and guilt when he looked into his beautiful blue-grey eyes. Jack didn't like the thought of this beautiful boy having so much pain. Jack thought it best not to push him in case there was something Ianto didn't want to talk about. He decided upon, that when he was in class and met a couple more people he would ask about. If Ianto Jones was Year Twelve captain then he must have friends right? He was soon going to find out as they approached the English block and Jack suddenly became happy. English, his favorite and best subject. There was something that he loved about words a way to get your inner feelings out on paper. A way of hiding a dark past. His dark past.

Ianto Jones was wondering if his friends would talk to him or whether he should bother to talk to them. All his has to get through is a year. He can last a year bottled up with no friends couldn't he? And then there was the question about Jack. Ianto didn't need someone else asking him things and trying to get him to share, especially someone he doesn't know. When he hadn't laughed at Jacks comment he hoped Jack got the message that he was either a) unfriendly or b) didn't like him. Ianto's thoughts slowly stopped as he stopped in front of the English block. He sighed in relief. English his favorite subject. A way you can get guilt and hurt of your chest. His guilt and hurt.

OK, hope you guys enjoyed this I tried to make it all cool by going into jacks thoughts and then Ianto's and seeing the similarity and I added that bit with Jacks past. I have no idea where that came from and I need help thinking of Jacks dark past!!! AAHHHHH pllleeasseee helllppp!!!! Other than that next chapter coming up shortly!! Thanks to everyone you are all BRILLIANT!!


	7. Chapter 7

OK, here is the next chapter. Right now I am listening to what hurts the most by Rascal Flats so I'm In a sad mood so at the end is shall be sad!! Big thanks to TracyLynn for reviewing all of my chapters!! I love it when you guys review so I know how you felt about that chapter and anything you think I should add or take out. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7

Ianto suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and opened the door to the English room. The moment Ianto took a step into the room people started staring and whispering. Ianto could see Jack smiling. _The bastard thinks they are whispering about him. What a twat. _Ianto thought smugly before walking over to the English teacher Ms Collins.

Ms Collins had also looked up when Ianto had walked in. She had heard in the staff room that he wasn't going to be at school for weeks not after 3 days or 4 days. She could see how pale he was and caught a glimpse of a big cut on his forehead covered up by his tired looking hair. Ianto usually combed his hair up in a neat fashion but I guess that was then and this was now. Grief changes people she just hoped he hadn't lost his talent for English. He was after all top of the class. Ms Collins suddenly noticed a new boy standing behind Ianto smiling madly. She stood up and nodded at Ianto.

"Ianto I thought you weren't coming back for a couple more weeks," she said with a sweet smile. Ianto liked Ms Collins she was a good teacher but today she was getting on his nerves.

"Well I didn't want to stay at home doing nothing, this is Jack Harkness he is new," and with that Ianto walked to his seat up the back and sat down while getting out his poetry book and scribbling things down trying to ignore all the whispering about him and all the stares.

Jacks gaze followed Ianto to his seat before he looked back to Ms Collins.

"Hello, were would it be best I sat?" he asked with his most charming smile. Ms Collins blushed a bit. This new boy was very good looking. Nice strong jaw line, perfect sized noise, amazing blue eyes and an awarded winning smile. She quickly registered his question and looked around the room. There was a free seat next to Gwen Copper at the front. Ms Collins pointed to where Gwen was.

"The only free seat is next to Gwen up the front, Miss Copper do be kind to Jack and try not to talk all lesson I'm sure he wants to learn," The rest of the class bar Ianto was laughing as Gwen was blushing as Jack took the seat next to her.

"Gwen Copper nice to meet you," she smiled showing a gap in-between her two front teeth. Jack gave her his charming smile as he sat down and got out the notebook he brought with him that had the English stuff from his last school in case they were up to where he was and if not he could cheat and know it all.

Ianto glanced up to see Jack talking with Gwen Copper. The Gwen Copper who hadn't visited or called. The Gwen Copper that was now dead to him. But for some unknown reason Ianto felt a pang in his stomach as he watched Jack flash a smile and Gwen and talk to her. Was it jealousy? No why would he be jealous? Ianto shock away the thought and looked down to see his pencil mark had gone through the paper. When had he done that? While watching Gwen and Jack? Ianto turned a couple pages in his book before words started to flow from him as he blocked out what Ms Collins was saying, what the class was whispering about him and even how Jack laughed so truly even though Gwen hadn't said anything funny. Ianto looked down at what he was writing about.

_Blue dazzling eyes,_

_Dashing smile_

_He will take you hand_

_And lead you for a mile._

Ianto suddenly realized the poem was about Jack! Why on earth had he wrote about Jack! Ianto quickly shut his book and jumped up from his seat and raced out of the classroom. Shorty after he exit the bell rang. Jacks eyes followed Ianto out and jumped up to follow him once the bell sounded.

Ok I will put up the next chapter tonight but I have to let my sister go on the computer and do homework. Hope you enjoy and would love reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

OK, sorry about the shortness of the last chapter but like I said my sister needed the computer. Please please review! I need to know people are reading or I might just give up (in my case would be hard because I have so many ideas in my head but if people aren't reading it then I will stop) Hope you enjoy may be the last one if I don't get some feedback. Xx

Chapter 8

Once the swinging door to the boy's toilets shut Ianto let out a frustrated growl as he turned on two sets of taps. He always found that either a) going under his bed covers and it being completely dark or b) taps running always seems to comfort him. Ianto paced around a while before splashing some of the running water on his face. He thought that coming to school would help! How naïve! It had made it ten times worst. People were whispering and not making eye contact. Ianto felt like an outsider. At first this thought made him sad but then he remembered that he didn't need them. They obviously didn't need him. He could make do without friends until the end of the year. _Stick with the plan. _Ianto thought deciding to turn of the taps in case someone came in and saw. Ianto had his back away from the door as it swung open announcing an arrival.

Jack had had some trouble following Ianto seeing as the halls were now flooding with students rushing around to talk to friends and get to the next lesson. Jack had checked the boy toilets just down the hall to find it empty so set off to the ones at the other end of the school. Lots of people had looked at him strangely as he passed some smiling and some rolling their eyes. _Pleasant. _Jack thought to himself as he turned a corner and saw the boy toilet sign in sight.

Just before Jack was 10 feet away from the door the girl from his English class stepped in front of him smiling like a loon. _Gwen Copper_ Jack thought as he eyed her suspiciously. Jack still graced her with a charming smile.

"Hello Gwen, if you wouldn't mind I need to use to toilet," Jack said looking around her in case he saw Ianto emerge and walk off.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you. _Ianto Jones _is in there probably crying by now," Gwen said looking a bit sad but then smiling at Jack. Jack was confused and from behind Gwen a little Japanese girl talked.

"Don't be mean Gwen you know Ianto is taking it tough, I'm Toshiko Sato but everyone calls me Tosh. You must be Jack, Gwen here hasn't stopped talking about you all morning," Tosh said gaining a blush from Gwen before Gwen stormed back into the Ianto topic.

"I just don't get Ianto, I mean we all lost a friend he isn't the only one but oh no it's all about Ianto Jones," Tosh had now stepped back behind Gwen not wanting to be involved talking about Ianto.

"So he's seriously crying?" Jack asked before about asking what happened and who they lost when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Jack turned around to look at the tear stained face of Ianto Jones. Before Jack even had a chance to say hi and ask what had happened Ianto's fist met Jacks nose in a full anger powered punch making Jack step back and hold his nose.

"Its rude to talk about people you don't even know," Ianto spat at Jack before walking off down the corridor.

Gwen was all over Jack before he had a chance to say ow.

"That must have sounded so bad if he would have herd just what I had said, he probably thinks I was talking about him, shit." Jack said swatting Gwen away from him.

"Why do you care anyway? Haven't you just met him today?" Gwen asked clearly not worried about Ianto.

Jack gave this a moment to think about. Yes he had only met him this morning but when you met someone who is trying to kill themselves you see them a bit differently than you would meeting them on your first day. Something obviously happened to Ianto seeing as most of the school seemed a bit doom and gloom.

Jack had walked away from Gwen and his nose had stopped bleeding. He pushed open the doors from the reception to the car park. He was a bit dizzy from the punch so he thought he would just bail the rest of the day. He stopped as he noticed a big blown up picture of a dark skinned girl smiling like she had won the lottery. Jack also noticed all the messages written around the picture and realized that she was the girl that had Gwen and the whole school talking about. No wonder it says she only died 4 days ago in a car accident. Jack crouched down and picked up one of the pictures laid down on the ground. Jack noticed the glass was broken from the picture and the picture had blood smudged on it.

Jacks mouth made an 'o' shape when he looked at the picture. It was of Ianto and the girl. Lisa it said on the blown up picture. _Lisa. _Jack repeated. _Well this explains Ianto, the grief he must be going through._ In the pictured Ianto and Lisa were hugging with their faces close the camera. Jack directed his attention back to the blood and the missing glass from the frame. Jack stood up still holding the picture and followed the droplets of blood leading around to the side of the building that was deserted. That was accepting for the boy curled up in a corner with blood dripping from his arms trying to become invisible.

"Ianto," Jack breathed.

Once Ianto had punched Jack he had walked off. _How dare he be talking about me to Gwen Copper of all people! He doesn't even know me! _Ianto screamed in his head slamming into the double doors and forcing them open. Ianto paced around a tree for a while before turning around to the picture of Lisa still blown up for everyone to see. Ianto walked up and saw that someone had placed a framed picture of Ianto and Lisa together hugging. _Tosh. _Ianto thought remembering the night that they all went out and Tosh had taken her camera and not put it down. Ianto smiled at the happy memory before picking up with framed picture.

"Why did you have to go Lisa, Lisa…Why? It's your entire fault!" Ianto said shouting at the photo. He then punched the frame making it smash around his forcing knuckles also cutting up old cuts and making the photo get sprayed by his blood. Ianto didn't even wince in pain. _I deserve it. Not Lisa's fault. My fault. _Ianto kept repeating before dropping the photo and taking a shard of glass with him as he rushed around the corner were the wall was opposite the car park. He sat in a corner trying to make himself as small as possible not deserving the life and space he was given. _Lisa deserves it not me. _Slowly Ianto started to cut down his arms letting the warm blood drip down him releasing the anger inside him.

Ianto didn't notice the figure approach because he had his eyes closed. He heard his name.

"Ianto," the familiar voice whispered. Ianto couldn't place the voice.

"Lisa," was all Ianto said before he passed out.

Ianto slumped down against the wall and Jack lifted him up into his arms before heading towards his car.

"At least I don't have to finish my first day, not that I was attending to," Jack murmured to himself as he lifted Ianto into his passenger seat before getting into the drivers and pulling out of school.

Jack looked down at Ianto's still body. He would have to stop the bleeding cuts and patch them up.

"Don't worry Ianto I'll patch you up," Jack said saying the words with a double meaning.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok, hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. I know that I said I wasn't going to continue unless I got reviews but honestly I'm doing this story for me and sharing it for you so if you what to read it go ahead and I am happy writing it. Hope you are enjoying this as much as I am because I have just had a brain storm and I know what Jacks past shall be!! I'm not going to share yet! Mwhha keep reading and it will be revealed soon enough.**_

Chapter 9

Ianto woke up in a much more comfortable bed than his own. The sheets also smelled clean unlike his that he would do when his dad was out and hopefully his dad wouldn't notice. Ianto could also feel fluffy cousins under his head. He quickly bolted up looking around the dark room. He looked around the room and saw a digital clock. 3:43pm it read in nice red digits. Ianto slowly pulled his legs out of the comfy sheets and tip toed over to the door that he could see light coming through from another room? Ianto noticed he was in his T-shirt and Jeans just with no socks or jacket. He also noticed bandages around his arms. Everything suddenly came back to him. English, rushing out, punching Jack, blaming Lisa and then cutting himself. The last thing he had felt was the cold brick wall that he must have passed out on. So where was he? Who had brought him here?

Ianto slowly opened the door ajar and slipped out into a cream colored hallway with plants and beautiful paintings. There was an open door across from him that was dark and appeared empty except for a computer he could make out. He saw a door to the left of the room he had come from and when he peaked in he found it was a bathroom. He then carried on down the hall and came across some stairs leading down from what he could make out as a living room. He could hear a TV on and could smell pizza?

Ianto slowly made his way down the stairs taking in were the front door was in case he had to make a run for it if he didn't know who had taken him. He started walking towards the living room and spotted the big TV before the couch with Jack on it.

"Alas! He finally awakes from his never ending slumber! Hey I thought some charming prince had to come and kiss you before you woke up? No? Must just be me," Jack trailer off smiling at Ianto. Ianto could muster a half hearted smile before coming out with the questions.

"Wh...What happened? Where am I? How did I get here? And you!" Ianto said pointing at Jack. Ianto noticed the bruise on Jack nose from where he had punched him. Jack put his hands up in defensive.

"Look, Ianto I know how it must of sounded when you heard what I said but I was only asking because Gwen said you would be crying or something," Jack said with honesty in his eyes.

"As for what where and how I found you outside…Occupied by a piece of glass and I brought you hear and patched you up and then put you up in bed so you must of fallen asleep," Jack said nearly running out of breath. Ianto blushed as he thought about Jack putting him to bed.

"Oh, well thanks for a second time I guess," Ianto trailed off looking around for his sweater. Jack noticed him looking.

"I put it in the wash it erm had blood on it, it should be done in an hour or so. Are you hungry I've got pizza?" Jack asked lifting a plate with three pieces of pizza on it. Ianto was very hungry so he nodded his head and took the plate. Jack patted to the spot next to him and Ianto sat down while devouring the piece of pizza. Jack just chuckled and picked up the big bottle of coke on the table and poured some into a empty cup on the table in front of Ianto.

Ianto stopped chewing and picked up the class and guzzled the liquid down before gobbling up the other piece of pizza. Jack smiled thinking of how a boy from merely hours ago was cutting himself because of his pain was now sitting in his living room eating pizza and drinking coke like everyone else in the world. Ianto noticed Jack watching him and blushed before putting the plate down on the table and looking at his hands. Jack picked up Ianto's cleared plate and headed off to the kitchen. He noticed Ianto following him with the cup. Jack laughed.

"Ianto you don't have to clear up you're the guest! Plus you need to take it easy," Jack said looking at Ianto's arms.

"Well it's my fault I'm here in your house eating your food and sleeping in your bed. The least I could do is some simple clearing up," Ianto said giving Jack a completely true smile and Jack loved the sight.

"It's actually not my bed," Jack added started to tap and filling the sink.

"Whose is it?" Ianto asked slipping the cup in the now full sink that Jack was grabbing into and scrubbing plates.

"My cousin, Danny. I live with him but don't worry he's at his girlfriends today so he won't mind," Before Ianto could ask why Jack didn't live with his parents Jack nodded over to the TV.

"You can go sit down and chose a DVD to watch while we wait for your jacket to dry," Ianto opened and closed his mouth before nodding and walking over to look at the movies. Jack added over his shoulder.

"Do you need to call anyone to tell them that you are over here?" Ianto thought about it for a moment and then remembered that his dad was working until 11 tonight so he would be home before him if his jacket only had an hour or so left.

"Yeah, would it be alright if I used your phone to call my dad and let him know?" Ianto said lying through his teeth. He didn't want Jack to think he was weird if he said his dad wouldn't care. Jack simply nodded and Ianto walked towards the phone. He dialed his home number and listened to the ringing and pretended that his dad had picked up and his was talking t him.

"Hey dad…Yeah I'm fine, I'm just over at a friend's doing some school stuff, yeah I will be back in an hour or so is that ok? Yep ok see you then bye dad," and with that Ianto pressed the end button and ended the beeping down the phone. He smiled over at Jack before sitting down on the couch and pressing play on the DVD. He had chosen Lion King as the movie. It was Ianto's all time favorite. He had always envied Simba for his relationship with his dad Mufasa and how he had got his dad killed. Plus Ianto loved singing along with the songs. Jack soon walked over and sat on the opposite side of the couch smiling at Ianto's choice. He could see Ianto watching intently as the opening scene came up. This was obviously a favorite of Ianto's and not just random.

Half way through the movie Jack noticed Ianto humming along to the song.

"Ianto you can sing if you like I'm not going to tell you to shut up," Jack said laughing at the face Ianto was pulling. Ianto just shrugged and kept watching but couldn't hold it in any longer as I Just Can't Wait To Be King started up. First Ianto was just singing along quietly but then it got louder and before Jack knew it Ianto was up and dancing along. Jack laughed and joined Ianto singing and dancing like lunatics. They were holding the high notes for as long as there breathe would let them and then they sang they final verse before collapsing into a heap on the couch.

First Jack was laughing and then he realized that Ianto was practically on top of him heaving in and out and looking red in the face from singing. Ianto's face was so close to Jack's that they were nearly touching. Ianto lent in like he was about to kiss Jack but then leant out and looked at Jack confused before getting up and walking to the washing machine.

Jack was left on the couch wondering what had just happened before he heard the front door open and closed and realized that Ianto had got his jacket and had just left without saying a word. Jack smacked his forehead and sunk back into the couch knowing that Ianto only lived two streets up and would figure that out.

_**Ok hope you enjoyed than Lion king was my guilty pleasure!! Next chapter coming tomorrow because I have to go to bed cause of school!! I HATE SCHOOL!!! Grrrr night night readers.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews especially Judy and TracyLynn you guys rock! Know I know that I said I was going to stop and stuff but I just wanted to let you know that it was bluff. I have had all these ideas in my mind I need to get them out before I explode! Hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 10

Ianto shut the door behind him and kept walking down the street. _What had just happened with Jack_? Ianto said slowing starting to run and not realizing it. He needed to run and get some fresh air. He didn't care about the throbbing head ache he was now having all he wanted to do was run and run. Ianto found himself running straight past his house that he knew would be empty, and kept running until he hit the woodland area of the park just down his street. He ran under all the trees standing in a line curving down on each other. He kept running until he hit a hill with a tree on the top. He walked to the top and sat down under the tree. The trees were his last happy memory of his mum was. Ianto closed his eyes and began to think.

Jack had stayed on the couch and shot up when he heard the front door opened. Jacks face fell when he saw that it was on Danny. Danny looked surprised to see Jack shoot up and look at him with a smile but then it feel and Jack let out a frustrated noise and slumped back on the couch. Danny walked over and sat down next to Jack.

"Well that wasn't the welcome I was expecting," Danny said trying to sound sad. Jack turned to him and smiled before playfully punching him on the arm.

"Who were you expecting?" Danny asked looking Jack square in the eyes. Jack was about to shake it off before realizing that it would help if he told someone about Ianto and what he should do.

"I thought you were Ianto," Jack said looking at Danny's expression change and then Danny smiled.

"So come on tell me all about this Ianto," And Jack told Danny everything from when he had landed on him this morning to him leaving just moments before Danny had come back. Danny was taking in every detail. Danny occasionally asked questions and Jack found that some he couldn't answer because he simply didn't know that much about Ianto. Danny ended up giving Jack some simply advice.

"Talk to him," Danny said before jumping up and announcing he had to go take a shower. Jack nodded and thought about it a bit more. Jack knew he would have to talk to Ianto properly if he wanted answers and to help but it was easier said than done.

Ianto had been sitting under the tree for around an hour before getting up and brushing himself down. He picked up his slightly damp jacket and slung it over his shoulders before making his way through the park and back onto the streets. When Ianto got to the door he noticed it was open a jar. Ianto pushed it open and walked in. He was met with the angry face of his father. Ianto dad's hand smacked him hard and too fast for Ianto to have moved and the force made Ianto stumble back a few steps. Ianto looked into his father's eyes wondering what had made him do it.

"Where have you been??!!" his dad roared in his face followed by some spit.

"I..Was at the park," Ianto whispered quietly and for a second he thought his dad hadn't heard him.

"Why the fuck would you go to the park when I left a note saying to have my fucking dinner on the table when I got home at 4 because I was going in for a night tonight!" Ianto's dad was now waving a small sticky note in his face. Ianto hadn't seen the note but this morning he wasn't really looking around for tiny post its. Ianto just mumbled a sorry hoping his dad would just let him go by but of course his dad saw the bandages on his arms.

"What the fuck did you do know? Run into a car instead of crashing it?" His dad spat at him. The moment it had come out of his dads mouth Ianto pushed his fist forward aiming for his dad's nose but for his arm only to be twisted and caught by his dad who was bigger and a better fighter. His dad let out a horrible laugh before punching Ianto square in his right eye. Ianto fell down to the ground while holding his face. He heard his dad mutter something about McDonalds before Ianto heard the front door slam shut and his dad's car start up and drive away. Ianto sat in that corner for what felt like hours before getting up and going to the bathroom to splash water on his face.

_That's going to leave a bruise. _Ianto thought while poking the red raw flesh around his eye. He sighed and walked up to his room and sat on his bed. He stared into outer space not thinking about anything but just being empty. He didn't know when but slowly he fell asleep with a black eye and an empty stomach. _At least I ate Jacks. _And all he needed was that single thought and for some small reason he fell asleep smiling and dreaming about a boy with bright blue eyes and that oh so charming smile.

_**That's all I can give you right now because I have tons of homework and studding to do! I will try to sneak on later and give you a longer chapter if I can. Hope you enjoy xx. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry this took longer than I thought but my assignments are done and I just have 1 booklet thingy to complete so I've decided to put this chapter up before doing the booklet. Reviews would be lovely. Special mention to: JonasCrazy101, TracyLynn and holly-bg you guys rock! Hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 11

Around midnight Jack had decided to turn off the TV and head of to bed. Danny had gone out again at around 6 and was probably going to stay out until the late hours of the morning. Seeing as Danny was unemployed I guess he thought he should get some free time before he started looking for a job. Jack however wanted to pay Danny for letting him stay so Jack had got a job as a paper boy so he had to go to bed at a reasonable time to be up at 4 in the morning. Midnight wasn't very reasonable but Jack didn't need a lot of sleep to keep him going. He also dreaded the thought of dreaming or in his case having a nightmare so he put of sleep for as long as he could but tonight he would have to give in.

Jack slumped down on his bed and curled up into his covers. He slowly began to close his eyes and listen to the ticking clock on his wall. He found this helped him drift into sleep not thinking about anything so he could hopefully have a dreamless sleep. Tonight he found he was unlucky.

_Jack found himself walking along a dim lit road at night time. He knew what road it was and was trying to force his dream body to turn around but his feet kept moving forward. Suddenly he was standing by a tree that was just to the side of the road. He walked up to the tree and traced over the bark. He suddenly felt headlights on him and he turned around to see the familiar shape of a silver Holden coming down the road. He didn't want to see what happened next, for he knew, but again his dream body wouldn't move and he was almost frozen on the spot watching the car get closer. He could make out the two shapes in the front and the one in the back poking his head through the space between the drivers and passengers seat. He remembered the conversation like it was yesterday._

"_Jack you are such a slow driver!" Jacks younger brother Gray complained from the back seat as Jack was just under the speed limit. Jacks dad laughed at Gray's remark and looked at Jacks slightly worried expression as he kept checking his speed limit._

"_Gray sit down properly in your seat," Jacks dad said smiling at the younger boy._

"_But Jack lets me sit like this, right Jack," Gray said trying to get his brother on his side. Jack turned a bit to smile a gray and look sheepish at his dad._

"_Jack! Watch out!" he heard his dad shouting and Gray just shouting his name. When Jack turned back to the road from around the sharp corner another car was coming at them at full speed on the wrong side of the road. Jack didn't have time to swerve as the car hit the side of their car with so much force that the car flipped and started flipping down the hill at the edge of the road. Jack didn't know what it would have sounded like or smelt like seeing as the moment his air bag came out his was unconscious. _

_Jacks dream self had to stand there and watch the car tumble out of sight. He tried to run after it but like every other dream he always found that he was never able to run after the car, just stand there and watch it. He started screaming and screaming._

Jack shot up tangled in his sheets with beads of sweat on his forehead. He searched around for his lamp and quickly turned it on lighting up his room. He looked over to his clock and saw it was 2 in the morning. He didn't want to risk dreaming again so he slowly got up and headed to the shower intending to be early to work but that didn't matter as long as he wasn't dreaming about the night that haunted him no matter where he went.

* * *

_Ianto was walking in a field full of life. He had a smile on his face for he felt at peace. Not his dad with his disappointed look or even the memories of Lisa. Not here. He felt a presence behind him and turned into the deep blue eyes of Jack. Jack smiled at him and moved to his side and then kept walking not needing to talk. Ianto could feel safe while Jack was there. But deep down Ianto knew Jack could never keep Ianto safe. Not from his dad and not from himself. Suddenly the sky that was a second ago bright blue turned black and everything in the field died. Ianto turned around to see his dad standing behind him with Jack slumped on the floor by his feet. Ianto wanted to scream and help Jack but at the same time he wanted to run away. And that's what he did. He turned away from his dad and Jack's lifeless form on the ground and ran. Ianto knew he was a coward and this proved it. Even in his dream he ran. He always ran. _

Ianto woke up and stared into his dark room looking for evidence of it being real. He turned to his side and saw his digital clock. 4:43 it blinked at him. He sighed and got out of bed not wanting to dream anymore even if Jack was in it. Ianto picked out his clothes for today sticking to the same kind of thing he wore yesterday. Jeans, white t-shirt and the same shoes and jacket. Ianto picked up his clean towel and headed towards the bathroom trying to keep quite so he didn't wake up his dad sleeping downstairs probably passed out from beer. Ianto only took around 3 minutes in the shower not wanting a repeat of the day before and hurried back to his room to get changed. It was still early so Ianto thought he could go for a walk in the park before heading to school. Ianto decided on that and put a book in his bag along with his iPod and headed downstairs.

Ianto had about 6 pounds in his bag so he could get something small to eat from a petrol station or something. Ianto slowly closed the door and started walking. He didn't know how he was going to face Jack after yesterday but he didn't want to avoid him and make him think he was ungrateful for helping him. _I will talk to him. _Ianto thought while turning towards the park and putting in his head phones and forgetting everything and listening to the music. This is A Call by Thousand Foot Krutch was blasting in his ears as he found his familiar tree and sat down and stared reading Frankenstein his favourite.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, sorry for the long wait but I've had a lot on my plate recently. I hope you enjoy and no I'm not going to stop this story because I have loads more chapters in my mind **

Chapter 12

Ianto had read around 7 chapters of his book and decided now was a good time to make his way to school and talk to Jack. Ianto made it to the school gates and walked in again keeping his head down. Once he reached his locker he had some trouble putting in the combination seeing as he only got it yesterday but after around the 6th attempt it opened and Ianto picked out his books for the day. Ianto looked around for Jack but couldn't see his tall figure standing anywhere. As Ianto was about to round the corner he heard an all too familiar laugh ring out down the long hallway. _Gwen Cooper. _Ianto stated in his head. He looked up to see Gwen standing by her locker with Jack. _Wait Jack! What? _Ianto quickly backed around the corner and peaked around. There was Gwen standing with her hands on her hips talking to Jack who was standing calming next to her. Gwen laughed again and Ianto saw Jack smile. Jack had a look in his eyes. Suddenly Ianto's heart sank as he realized it was the same look he gave him when he was at his cousin's house the other day.

Ianto quickly headed off in the other direction taking the long way to math's so he wouldn't have to go past Jack and Gwen. Ianto didn't want to cry. He really didn't. But that didn't stop the tears welling in his eyes tempting to spill out at any second. Ianto forced the tears not to come and walked into his math class. The teacher wasn't there yet so Ianto sat at the back trying to not notice the looks and whispers floating around the classroom about him. Ianto just slinked further into this seat and made sure his now shaggy fringe was still covering his bruised eye.

Ianto didn't noticed the figure sit at the desk beside him and wouldn't of noticed if he hadn't heard his name being called. Ianto looked up and saw Jack sitting at the desk next to him. _Oh right I forgot he has all my classed at the moment doesn't he._ Ianto looked back down at his hands and could feel Jacks eyes on him.

"Ianto? What wrong?" Jack asked actually sounding concerned.

"Like you don't know," Ianto spat at Jack still looking down at his desk. Jack was taken aback by the venom he heard in Ianto's voice and this made him feel a little hurt.

"Actually I don't know so would you care sharing?" Jack asked in his most serious tone.

Ianto thought about what Jack had said for a moment before responding.

"I'm done sharing with you," and with that Ianto got up and moved to the empty seat across the room. Jack looked after him but stayed in his seat replying what Ianto had said to him in his head.

Ianto sat down at the other end of the room just in time for Mr. Kingston the math's teacher to come in and start the lesson. Ianto didn't really pay attention seeing as he probably wouldn't get it any way. He would usually get Lisa to help him and show him how to do it seeing as Mr. Kingston wasn't exactly the best teacher in the world when it came to slowing down and actually teaching. Ianto could feel Jack looking over at him from time to time but ignored him and when the bell went Ianto was the first to get up and leave. Unfortunately for him Jack had caught up with him in the hall and grabbed him arm pulling him to one side. Ianto was shocked at first by the angry in Jacks eyes but then put his mask back on with his emotionless face for Jack to try and figure out.

"What the hell Ianto! At least tell me what I did because right now I'm in the fucking dark!" jack said trying to keep his voice low. Jack noticed the stares they were getting but didn't care. Ianto just looked down.

"Fine." And with that Jack let go of Ianto and walked off down the hall. Ianto had a nagging feeling to go after him and tell him everything but stayed where he was. He moved when the bell went and quickly went to history. He walked in but the teacher was already there. The teacher looked over and once he saw it was Ianto he just went back to teaching. The only spare seat was next to Jack at the back. Ianto looked down at the ground as he made his way over to the seat noticing that Jack didn't even look up. _I don't care. He was the one getting chummy with Gwen bloody Copper. I don't need him. _Ianto thought as he stared to take some notes that the teacher was putting up on the board.

Ianto continued to ignore Jack for the rest of the week and Jack seemed to do the same. Jack had tried to talk to Ianto during the week but Ianto would just hurry off and not look at him.

Jack really wanted to talk to Ianto and find out the reason he was mad at him but at the same time he was pissed off at Ianto with changing moods so quickly he got whiplash. He thought he would just play it out to the end of the week to give Ianto some time and then maybe think about confronting him one on one. Jack had a hard time through the rest of the week not talking to Ianto and seeing Ianto so sad. Jack had somehow ended up sitting with Gwen Copper at lunch on Thursday and when he got to English it seemed Ianto was even worse tempered.

Jack was definitely going to wait until the end of the week before talking to him. It felt like the longest week in his entire life.

**Ok next chapter coming up soon please please please review!! I really need to know that people like it! **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok, here is a nice and long chapter seeing as I haven't had internet and now I'm back online! YAYA sorry about all the fighting but I was in that kinda mood. CANT WAIT TILL CHRISTMAS TORCHWOOD BOOKS AND DR WHO YAYAY sorry I just really love Christmas it is simply the most wonderful time of the year! This is my Christmas present to all you readers! I've put my heart and soul into this chapter and boy do my fingers hurt so ENJOY!**_

Finding Light in Darkness

Chapter 12

Ianto woke up around 10:30 on Saturday morning. He is usually up at an early time due to habit but for some reason he had just kept sleeping. That night he hadn't had a nightmare so maybe he was just getting the most of a peaceful sleep to make up for the last week. Ianto drew back his curtains and let the fresh sunlight invade his dark room and that made Ianto happy to think that he is giving something dark some lightness. Too bad he was stuck in the dark at the moment. Ianto let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled some clothes out of his wardrobe and listened quietly to see if his dad was downstairs. Ianto didn't hear anything so he crept out of his room and took a quick shower.

Once Ianto was showered and dressed he pushed his shaggy fringe over his forehead and walked over to the window. He didn't want to risk his dad being downstairs and waking up when Ianto opened the door so Ianto carefully planned his foot movement and eventually made it to the ground unharmed. Ianto looked up to the somewhat cloudy sky and could tell it was going to rain today. Ianto sighed again and carried on down the street until he reached his familiar destination.

The little brunette girl wearing a pink dress and matching shoes ran up to the swing smiling and shouting out to her Mum to come over and push her. Once the little girl's mother had reached her she began to push her daughter slowly on the swing. Even know the swing was going much slowly than the girl wanted she still sat there giggling and smiling at her mother who she loved with all her heart. Her Dad then walked over and joined them and they all started laughing and having a good time together. Ianto watched from a bench silently smiling at their happiness.

* * *

Jack had finished his paper rounds late on Saturday morning so he was biking quickly to get back home to have some pancakes that Danny said he was cooking. Knowing Danny if Jack didn't get back their soon Danny would of eaten them all and the only evidence of pancakes would be all over Danny's face. Jack chuckled thinking of the thought.

Jack took a quick right turn on the pavement leading around the centre of the local park. Jack had a quick look around like always, and saw the same sorts of people and families spending the day together and having a good time. Jack suddenly got sad thinking about the family he once had and Jack had to look away from the families.

Just before Jack took a right turn out of the park and onto the main road that he would take all the way home, he saw a skinny dark haired boy sitting on a bench a couple feet away looking over at the families. Jack noticed it was Ianto straight away and came to a skidding halt. Jack remembered how Danny had suggested just talking to him and seeing as Ianto had been ignoring Jack at school maybe now out of school Ianto would listen? Jack wasn't sure and for a second he wanted to just keep biking but a little voice inside his head told him that he really wanted to talk to Ianto and he would just have to make Ianto listen so way.

Jack propped his bike up on a nearby tree and pushed his hands in his dark grey jacket as he started walking over to the bench Ianto was sitting on. Jack didn't know what kind of reaction he would get from Ianto but he wasn't expecting him to do what he was about to do.

* * *

Ianto noticed the family with the little girl in the dress start to walk away all holding hands heading no doubt towards a cafe for breakfast. Ianto sighed and stared at nothing in particular just letting his mind float thoughtless for a while.

Ianto could hear someone approaching from behind before he saw them. The moment the figure sat down on the bench next to him Ianto knew who it was. Without even glancing at Jack, Ianto stood up and started to walk away. Ianto was a little surprised to find a hand grab his shoulder and spin him around into the bright blue eyes that had been in his dreams countless times over the last couple days.

"Ianto, would you just stop acting like this and talk to me or at least listen to what I have to say! You're acting like a child!" Jack almost shouted out and then stood waiting for a reaction.

Ianto looked deep and hard into Jacks eyes before replying.

"Would you just tell me one thing? Just one tiny thing that I don't get, _Jack Harkness_," Ianto asked in a stern voice. Jack let go of his grip on Ianto and folded his arms waiting for Ianto to ask.

"Why are you bothering? Why won't you just leave me alone because I'm sure I sent you all the right signs? I don't want to hear any bull crap about you couldn't let me be just because when we met I was hanging out my window because there is no special connection between us alright? I don't want to be your friend so would you do us both a favour and just stay the hell away from me. Just piss off and go off with Gwen Copper because I don't care what you do Jack, you may have been kind to me but under no circumstances are we _friends" _Ianto seethed at Jack.

Ianto had expected Jack to look taken back or at least surprised but Jack stood there wearing the same expression he had on when Ianto had turned around. Jack took a step back from Ianto.

"You know something Ianto sometimes you speak through your arse, you know that? I don't know what Gwen Copper has to do with this but you obviously do seeing as you brought her up. Just to let you know I never thought nor said we had a 'special connection' if that's alright with you so I have no idea where you got that idea from. Last but not least, no I will not stay away from you." Jack stated still staring at Ianto.

Ianto was boiling with anger and Jack could see it but the way Ianto's fist had balled up and his eyebrows has furrowed. Jack knew Ianto had a lot of anger and that only a small part was actually angled at Jack he just wasn't sure what the rest of it was from.

"I do not speak through my arse if anyone does that it's you Jack! Ever since I met you it's like you think you can fix all my problems but you can't because you know what, you don't even know me!" Ianto stated staring to raise his voice. Jack clicked his tongue.

"Yes your right Ianto and I guess that's the problem I don't know you but you know what i wanted to! I saw that you needed help and I wasn't sure why but I was willing to!" Jack shouted back at Ianto.

"And why were you willing Jack! Tell me because I'm in the dark! I don't want you to help! I don't want anyone! I don't need anyone and that includes you!" Ianto spat before turning away again.

This time Jack was more forceful and gripped both Ianto's shoulders and spun him completely around to face him. Ianto squirmed in his grip and got one arm free, before Jack had a chance to say anything Ianto hit Jacks right cheek with a forceful shove. Jack had been surprised by Ianto's outburst he had let go of Ianto's over arm and now found himself being even more forcefully shoved backwards.

Jack reached out and was able to grab Ianto's left shoulder and took him down with him. Jack was quick and pushed Ianto down to the left. Ianto quickly turned and began throwing wild punches towards Jack's chest. Jack just blocked Ianto's punches and held Ianto's arms in place. Jack watched as Ianto's face turned from anger to sorrow in a matter of seconds. Ianto fell limp next to him and Jack stayed still in case Ianto lashed out again. It was a couple of minutes before Jack heard a small whisper come from Ianto. Jack had now sat up and just stayed next to Ianto.

"Did I hurt you?" Ianto whispered. Jack chuckled and that surprised Ianto. Ianto looked up at Jack sitting on the ground next to him.

"Nope why were you intending to?" Jack asked knowing the answer.

"No, I don't want to hurt you. I just well I don't know I guess my anger got the better of me. But I don't think I've ever lashed out like that before. I guess I don't know myself anymore and that's why you shouldn't either. I'm no good Jack." Ianto was now sitting up with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head on his knees.

Jack turned to Ianto.

"Ianto don't ever say that, ever. You have been through something that is unfortunately going to stay with you for the rest of your life and your mind and body doesn't know how to cope with that yet. You will know yourself again you've just got to give yourself some time. Plus it would help to let someone in so they can help, it's not good for you if you keep it bottled up inside and it think we have both seen the result from that," Jack said smiling slightly to see if he could lighten the mood.

Ianto just looked up at Jack blankly.

"But why would you want me to open up? Would you really want to sit and listen to me? I wouldn't want to listen to myself. I can't put that on you Jack and I won't." Ianto said not looking Jack in the eye. Jack thought about it for a second.

"Well not necessarily me but what about your parents? I'm sure they would be able to help and I'm sure they wouldn't want you lashing out at people," Jack said and as he looked at Ianto he could see something in his eyes. Was it fear? Sadness? Jack wasn't sure but in a blink of an eye Ianto was standing up and avoiding eye contact.

Ianto had walked back to the bench and sat down. Jack walked over and sat down next to him. Ianto stayed this time.

"Ianto I'm sorry if I said something wrong," Jack said looking forward at nothing in particular. Ianto shifted in his seat and didn't look like he was going to say anything. Jack sighed.

"Back to square one I guess," Jack said to the air. Jack noticed Ianto turn and look at him.

"We were never away from square one. What is it going to take to get through to you! I don't want your help Jack! I can handle this on my own I don't need some stranger butting in and trying to help when all you are doing is annoying the crap out of me!"

"Well technically I'm not a stranger seeing as you know my name and we are in the same class," Jack said sarcastically. Ianto just shook his head.

"You just don't take anything seriously! Do you think everything is a joke! Cause it's not," Ianto spat not looking at Jack.

"No because I know for a fact if I did take everything seriously I would be like you! Wrapped up in my own little world not wanting any friends, blocking people that are only trying to help and thinking the world revolves around them," Jack said turning to face Ianto. Ianto looked at Jack.

"Fuck you," Ianto said before standing up and walking away.

Jack mentally smacked himself and sat on the bench for a couple seconds before standing up. He looked after were Ianto had walked off and saw no one. Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Jack felt a couple rain drops fall onto his face and hands and decided to grab his bike and go home.

* * *

Ianto was now running through the park. He had long left Jack behind sitting on the bench and was now running towards the spot where he felt calmest. Where he had once felt loved and wanted. Ianto hadn't realised before he had reached his familiar hill with a tree on top, that he was crying. Ianto sat under the tree and curled up against it.

Ianto sat there crying and soon realised it was raining. Ianto starred out into the rain now pouring down from the sky at rapid speeds. Ianto knew he wanted Jack to get close to him and be his friend. Ianto had known that from the first time he had met him but Ianto wouldn't give in. He knew if he let Jack in Jack would either hurt him or worse he would hurt Jack. _No one else will suffer because of me. _Ianto had been telling himself for a while know. Ianto hadn't even wanted to shout at Jack. Ianto just hadn't realised Jack would shout back.

Ianto knew that Jacks words were true but they still stung him. But Ianto knew that he couldn't let them get to him because after all Jack would get bored and move on. Once Jack knew that truth about Ianto, about his parents and that he was the one he was driving when Lisa died, then Jack wouldn't want anything to do with him. Ianto wasn't sure he would be able to take being rejected by Jack so wasn't it better if Ianto rejected Jack? Wouldn't it be better for both of them?

Ianto told himself this ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him that Jack could help.

Ianto noticed the rain and wind pick up and started thinking that he should go home. His Dad should be at work so he could wait for the rain to pass and for it to get warmer, or at least grab a thicker coat. Ianto stood up and used his arms to shield himself from the harsh wind and rain aimed at his face. Ianto hadn't looked where he had stepped and had slipped into a ditch of mud. He fell forward and felt a surge of pain shoot to his foot. Ianto hissed out and collapsed on his shoulder to keep him up before sliding all the way down the hill.

Ianto's ankle was throbbing like mad and Ianto wasn't sure how bad the damage was. He couldn't see anyone around but for all he knew someone could of walked right past him seeing as he could only see a couple feet in front of him because of the rain. Ianto cursed as he pulled his body up and back under the tree before turned over and sitting under the tree yet again but half covered in mud and an ankle that felt like it would burst at any second.

Ianto wasn't one for pain and that made him laugh thinking about how silly that sounded but when it came down to it Ianto was a pretty big wuss with pain. Ianto felt like he was going to throw up so his body just sagged at the bottom of the tree and Ianto shut his eyes wanting to be anywhere but here. _Hey it's alright you'll be fine! Remember you're a fighter! _Ianto heard inside his head accept that wasn't his voice saying those words it was

"Lisa," Ianto breathed before passing out.

* * *

Jack pushed his bike up against the wall causing it to slam the wall before falling to the ground all twisted and tangled. Jack could care less so he left it and flung the front door open and stomped in. To be honest Jack was furious. He was also upset with himself but he still had some anger that was aimed at Ianto. He didn't go to talk to Ianto to be questioned on why he was trying to help. Did Ianto think he was using him to get something? This thought made Jack shudder.

Jack made his way to the living room and slumped onto the sofa. Danny's head popped around the corner of the kitchen.

"Where have you been? I thought you finished your paper round 2 hours ago?" Danny asked not sounding anger but just curiously. In response Jack just groaned. Danny took this as his cue to emerge fully from the kitchen and listen to Jack. Jack was rubbing his temples and trying to get calm.

"I did as you suggested and talked to him, it's not like I planned it but on my way back from paper rounds I saw him and went over."

"And I'm taking it didn't go to well?" Danny asked getting a no duh look from Jack in return.

"No, we sort of started shouting at each other and then well he kind of lashed out but he didn't want to hurt me he's just trying to cope and I guess his anger got the better of him and anyway I stopped him and then his anger went away and he sort of opened up and then closed back up and then I kind of said some mean things and he got up and walked away and when I looked up he was gone," Jack finished noticing Danny was hanging onto every word. Danny took it in before smiling sympathetic at Jack.

You know you should never let them run away into the wind!" Danny said dramatically. Jack laughed.

"What are you suggesting me kidnap him and bound him up?" Jack said grinning. Danny thought before saying.

"Maybe the kidnap if we wear all black and creep around at the dead of night but not the bounding up he might get the wrong idea dear Jack," Danny said and then getting hit but a pillow from Jack. Jack and Danny started laughing and then Jack sighed. Jack looked out of the window and saw the rain coming down hard and the wind howling in the distance.

"I hope he got home before getting caught in this," Jack said instant worry in his voice.

"How far from the park does he live?" Danny asked ready to spring into action if Jack wanted to go out and check.

"He lives about 6 streets up, so a little longer than it took be to get back but then again he did go off into the centre of the park so it would take longer," Jack said pacing around thinking if he should go out or not. Danny was dangling the car keys in front of Jack and then Jacks big parker coat go shoved in his face. Jack smiled at Danny and put on the coat and waiting for Danny to put on his coat and some shoes.

Jack had told Danny to stay in the car; after all if Ianto had gone home Jack didn't want Danny getting a cold because of him. Danny had told Jack to call him if he needed him so Jack had his phone in his pocket ready.

Jack was speed walking around the centre of the park calling out Ianto's name. The park was deserted because of the weather. Jack doubted even if Ianto was out here he wouldn't be able to hear he because of the wind. Jack saw a group of boys around 2 years younger than him walk by in hooded jackets and swearing thinking they were so cool. But Jack saw that they were the only ones around so he had to ask.

"Hey! You lot!" Jack shouted getting their attention quickly. They obviously thought he wanted a fight so they swaggered over with grins on their faces nudging each other.

"You haven't seen a skinny dark haired boy go by around here have you?" Jack almost had to shout through the rain. The apparently leader of the group spoke up.

"Why have you lost your boyfriend?" and with that comment he had the whole group laughing and joining in on the name calling. Jack didn't care about that so he just flicked them off and turned around. They were all shouting after him like a bunch of kids as Jack walked away. Jack noted not to ask strangers who were apparent idiots, for anything. Jack kept searching through the rain and when he was about to give up and go back to Danny he heard some shouting and laughing come from not far behind him.

* * *

All Ianto could hear was raindrops falling heavily from the sky and hitting the leaves and branches from the tree above. Ianto moaned and sat up. He was only out for around 5 minutes but he had a killer head ache. Ianto pulled up his trousers leg and pulled of his shoe. He saw the big red lump like shape on the side of his ankle and moaned again before painfully putting his shoe back on. Ianto wasn't sure if they rain was going to let off anytime soon but he was sure as hell freezing his ass off.

Within minutes his teeth started to clatter and he was beyond stopping them. His vision started to get fuzzy and Ianto had to keep shaking his head to stay awake. His head shot up as he heard shouting and laughter not too far. Ianto squinted into the distance and he could make out around 4 to 5 figures walking along to path and heading his way.

Ianto turned around and grabbed onto the tree and pulled himself up while balancing his bad ankle of the ground. The figures got closer and Ianto saw that they seemed to be a bunch of young lads walking around in the rain because they had nothing better to do. Ianto didn't really care who they were and why they were out here he just needed to see if they had a cell phone he could use. But who would he call? Ianto suddenly stopped trying to moved so they could see him. _There is no one I can call._

Even though Ianto had retreated back under the tree Harry March had looked up and saw a pretty tall and skinny dark haired boy walk under the tree. Was he limping? Harry stopped the lads and pointed up to the tree. They could all make out the figure holding onto the tree and looking like he was deep in thought. They all realised that this was the boy the other boy they had passed in the park was looking for. They all started to walk up the hill and soon enough got the attention of the boy.

Ianto heard some talking and then muddy footsteps and looked around to see the group of boys now making their way up the hill. At first Ianto was naive to think they saw him and wanted to help but then he realised they were coming up to take the mick and see if they could intimidate him. Ianto sighed. He really didn't need this right now.

"Oi! You! We saw your little buddy walking around in the rain calling out for you! What are you running away? Did you dump him?" said Harry March to the muddy and wet boy holding onto the tree for support as now all the boys were standing under.

The group of boys were all laughing now finding the remark hilarious but Ianto just stood there with a straight face seeing if they would just go. No such luck.

"What can't you speak? Cat got your tongue?" a small looking boy standing next to Harry shouted out also getting rounds of laughter from the group. Ianto cleared his throat.

"If you wouldn't mind just carrying on," Ianto said his anger starting to appear. All the boys were mocking him by saying things like they were so scared and they need their mummy but they all stayed were they were. Ianto tried again but this time not so polite.

"Ok you bunch of dumbass school drop outs listen up, I can't help that you have all probably dropped out of school because you thought you were 'too cool' and you couldn't be 'bothered' and you have nothing better to do in your time than walk around in the rain pretending you are all tough and bothering other people. Now I will give you one more chance to go back down this hill before you are sorry because I have had a shit all day and I don't need you lot buzzing in my ear alright," Ianto said looking at all of them in the eye.

"Who do you think you're talking to? If you haven't noticed asshole there are 5 of us and only 1 of you and I couldn't help but notice your little limp so running away is out of the question," Harry sneered at Ianto moving so he was right in his face. Ianto did the only thing he thought of and spat on Harries face making Harry stumble back surprised. Ianto pushed himself off the side of the tree and started to do a hop hobble walk down the edge. He wasn't surprised when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

Ianto grabbed the small boys arm and tossed him on his face down the hill. Sure Ianto was no match for his Dad but this scrawny boys no problem. Ianto's ankle was crying out in pain but Ianto but down on the inside of his mouth to stop him from crying. The small boy was sliding down the hill moaning about his teeth when Ianto got shoved from behind.

Ianto regained his balance but before he could make his mouth the boy punched him square in the face. Ianto stumbled back before side kicking the boy in his ribs and making him fall onto his knees. Ianto then kicked the boys head with his knee while wiping the blood of his cheek. Ianto looked around in the rain and saw the leader of the group Harry emerge from the rain smiling. Ianto noticed the other boys had gotten up and ran for the hills. Ianto looked Harry square in the eye before plunging his fist towards his face. Harry quickly blocked it and threw a punch at Ianto.

Ianto sidestepped and kicked Harry's upper thigh. Harry stumbled and this gave Ianto his chance to grab him by the collar and hobble with him and pin him against the tree.

"I'm so sorry but you have caught me on a really bad day," Ianto pulled his fist back and saw Harry whimpering. He focused all his anger into his fist and just when he was about to slam it into the little gits face he heard his name and instantly stopped.

* * *

Jack started running through the rain following the voices. They were starting to become distance so Jack turned around and tired a different way. He finally realised that following the park paths was not going to find the voice. Jack cut through bush after bush until in the distance he saw the outline of a tree on top of a small hill and on top of the hill were 5 figures and was that someone up against the tree? Jack squinted and decided to stay quiet as he made his way over to the tree trying not to be seen.

As he got closer he recognized the figures of the boys he had asked if they had seen Ianto, earlier and then someone who was slightly walking down the hill. He couldn't see the boys face but he saw what was going on. The group of boys were shouting remarks at him and he was just trying to walk away. Jack was about to run over and help the poor boy when one of the smaller boys from the group went forward to try and fight the boy and in the blink of an eye the retreating boy flung him over his shoulder and sent him sliding down the hill. Jack watched in amazement as a second boy went to fight him and after taking a punch which made Jack winch, the boy kicked him and sent him to his knees.

Jack noticed all the boys except one had fled the scene. Jack watched as punches were thrown and then the first boy had the gang boy pinned up against the tree in utter rage! Jack recognised the rage and then the hair and then the voice. The words he heard nearly broke Jack down.

"I'm so sorry but you have caught me on a really bad day," Ianto spoke to the boy.

Jack suddenly shouted out to Ianto. Jack knew if Ianto wasn't so wound up already due to him, Ianto wouldn't be like this. Taking it out on a boy that looks like he is about to piss himself.

"Ianto, stop," Jack whispered.

Ianto turned his head to see Jack just standing at the bottom of the hill drenched in rain and wearing a saddened expression. Ianto slowly released the boy and he dashed out of their quicker than you could of said go. Ianto didn't want to face Jack. Not like this.

Ianto just grabbed onto the tree and faced away from Jack. He heard muddy footsteps make their way up the hill. Then a warm hand was on his shoulder. Ianto thought Jack would spin him around and make him talk but instead he just pulled Ianto's back into his chest and held him. At first Ianto was shocked, shocked at Jack but then it dawned on him that he nearly beat a kid to death just because of his own problems.

Ianto started shaking and then started to sob. Jack then turned him around and Ianto cried into Jacks comforting chest.

"Shh it's alright Ianto. You're alright," Jack soothed rubbing Ianto's back. Jack then heard three little words. Three words he never wanted to hear come out of Ianto's mouth ever again.

"I'm a monster," Ianto whispered.

Jack just rested his chin on Ianto's head and let Ianto take all the comfort he needed there and then. Jack slowly pulled away but Ianto clung tightly. Jack laughed and then put an arm around Ianto while taking some of his support off his ankle then moved down the hill and towards the parking lot. They didn't talk Ianto just clung onto Jack and Jack just led the way to the car with Danny.

As they got closer Ianto began to stop and was suddenly unsure. Jack laughed again.

"It's alright, Danny doesn't bite," Jack said and as if on cue Danny looked out of the window and saw Jack leading and supporting a boy which he could guess was Ianto. Danny flung open the car door and opened the back seat.

Ianto looked at Danny and did his best to smile but he could see the shocked look on Danny's face. I guess when you met someone will a bruised eye and blood on their face you don't give the best impression but Danny regained his composure and helped Jack get Ianto into the car without his ankle touch the ground. Once Ianto was secured in the back seat Danny jumped in the drivers and jack strolled around to the passengers. Jack looked back at Ianto and could already see his eyelids dropping and sleep beginning to take him. Jack smiled. And Danny pulled away from the park and made the 5 minute drive home.

_**Ok that is the biggest chapter of this whole story! (Right now anyway) next chapter coming up. Please please please review! I love hearing from you guys it makes me feel good when I'm writing this chapters for you! Until the next chapter! DoctorWhoXTorchwood**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ok, next chapter! Someone get me some butter because I'm on a roll! In this chapter we will find out something strange about Jack! And no he is not immortal I didn't want to make him immortal in this because I want some normality plus there is already a torchwood high school story called The Immortals (which is really good check it out!) that had Ianto and Jack as teens and Jack is immortal. Right enjoy! By the way I want to shout out to Laurie if she is reading this. Thanks. **_

Chapter 14

Danny pulled up outside the house and turned to Jack who was deep in thought. Danny looked in the mirror and saw that Ianto was asleep in the back seat. Jack snapped out of his thoughts and saw that Ianto was fast asleep. Jack quietly opened his door and got into the back. He lifted Ianto up from his shoulders and then pulled him out of the car. He then carried him bridal style into the house.

Ianto could feel being moved and slowly opened his eyes to see Jacks chin. Jack looked down and smiled Ianto couldn't help but smile back. Ianto thought about stopping Jack and walking but he was to worn out plus his ankle wouldn't agree. Ianto held onto Jack as they went up the stairs and into the same room as before. Jack gently placed Ianto on the bed and out the sheets over him. Jack was about to turn around and leave before he felt a hand tug his shirt.

Jack turned around and saw Ianto's blue eyes staring at him.

"Thank you," Ianto croaked out before leaning back down and closing his eyes. Jack looked at Ianto for a moment before nodding to himself and shutting the door after him. Jack sighed and went downstairs to face Danny. Danny was sitting on the couch with the TV off just staring at the blank screen. He looked up at Jack when he came down the stairs. Jack walked over to were Danny was sitting and sat down.

"So," Danny started but Jack cut him off.

"Please can we just not talk tonight, I'm going to bed," Jack said not wanting to explain and not wanting to face what Danny was thinking. Jack got up and headed back to the stairs and started to make his way to his room. Before Jack had gotten to the top Danny shouted after him.

"But Jack!"

"I know," Jack whispered in the air but loud enough for Danny to hear him.

Jack got to his room that was across from where Ianto was and closed and locked the door behind him.

_**Sorry this is all I can give you right now because I'm going out and I have to get ready. Ohm creepy why is Jack locking his door? You will find out in the next chapter! Please review and i will answer and add when I get home. Bye for now! DoctorWhoXTorchwood**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ok here is the next chapter. I was wondering if anyone thinks that I'm just adding onto a story that isn't going anywhere. I would love to hear your views. Enjoy. **_

Chapter 15

Ianto shot up in the bed he was sleeping in. He instantly regretted this due to pain now eroding in his back. He would have to remember to get up slowly until he's bruises healed. Ianto turned to the alarm clock and saw it was 2 in the morning.

The sudden pain didn't stop him from listening hard to what he had heard moments before. A scream, a deep almost moaning sound. It reminded him of the dog that used to live next door. It would howl out at night and one day it just stopped. The next day the neighbours found that the dog had disappeared. Ianto was convinced it was his dad.

Ianto slowly pulled off his covers and crept up to the door. He slowly opened the door so he could peek out. The hallway was silent for 5 and a half seconds before Ianto heard the shouting sound. It was coming from directly opposite him. Ianto wasn't sure who was it that room seeing as he had gone to bed before anyone and he had never been in that room before.

The hallway fell silent again for a couple more long seconds before something from inside the room smacked the door with a lot of force. Ianto's heart jumped a couple seconds from the shock. Ianto considered walking over and seeing if the door was unlocked. Something might be wrong and either Danny or Jack was in that room.

Just as Ianto was about to step out of his room and test the door he heard fast footsteps coming up the stairs juts down the hall. Ianto stepped back into his room and slowly closed the door but left enough of a gap for him to see out of. Ianto watched as Danny's frantic figure ran up to the door and hit it loudly as if warning that he was coming in. Wait, if Danny was here did that mean that Jack was the one shouting and hitting the door? Ianto suddenly felt scared. Why would Jack be doing that?

Ianto watched Danny get a key out from his pocket and slowly turn it in the door. Ianto held his breathe as Danny eased the door open and whispered into the darkness. Ianto couldn't hear what he was saying but as Danny moved into the room Ianto could make out a figure standing near the door. The figures eyes starred right at Ianto. The eyes looked so hollow and desperate. The eyes belonged to Jack. Jack was starring at Ianto as if he was another person. Jack looked so many things at that one moment that it froze Ianto in place.

"Jack?" Ianto whispered at the dark figure.

Danny suddenly noticed Ianto's presence and shut the door behind him. Ianto sunk to the ground starring at the spot Jack was a moment ago starring at him like he was anger, sad, desperate and other emotions all at once.

Ianto heard a loud thud from the other side of the door and then silence. Ianto took this to quickly get up and dash back into his room and shut the door firmly behind him. Ianto walked over to the bed and buried himself in the covers making it completely dark. He wanted to erase the image of Jack out of his mind. As he was whispering over and over that it was a dream he heard his door slowly open. Ianto froze again for the second time that night, in fear. He heard footsteps walk over to the bed but stop half away. There was a long pause before a long sigh came from Danny.

"Ianto I want you to forget what you saw and don't mention it to Jack. Please." Danny said not wanting an answer for he walked out of the room the moment he said please.

Ianto thought about it. So what had happened tonight was something that has happened before? Why not tell Jack? Was it bad? Ianto's head was swimming with questions and he found himself awake in a moment. He couldn't possibly go back to sleep after all that. Ianto knew that there was only one way of resting his mind and that was to dare he say, go over to Jacks room and see if he is normal. Ianto just couldn't get that image out of his head of the way Jack looked at him. Make sure he is ok because if it is something bad he could be hurt or needing comfort? It must be something big if Danny just wants Ianto to forget, right?

Ianto decided and got out of his bed for the second time and quietly made his to the door and slowly opened it and hesitated before opening it. He listened for a couple of seconds before hearing nothing and walking across to Jacks door. He thought about knocking and then laughed to himself. He was thinking about if he knocked and Jack answered what he would say. _Oh Jack! Great to see you are normal and not looking at me with a scary look and not banging around! Well goodnight. _

Ianto slowly turned the knob on the door and stepped inside the room. There was a bit of light coming from the window caused by a streetlight outside. Ianto could make out the outline of the bed, closet and a set of draws accompanied by a bed side table with a similar looking alarm clock to the one in the other room. Ianto could make out a lump on the bed and a mesh of hair at the top. He could also hear soft snoring coming from the lump. Ianto sighed.

He was glad he didn't walk in to find Jack on a rampage for whatever reason screaming and hitting things. Jack looked his same normal self. Ianto smiled warmly to himself before turning around and creeping out the door.

Ianto smiled at Jacks door and was about to turn around when a hand came down on his shoulder. Ianto jumped 5 feet in the air accompanied by a small scream. He saw it was only Danny looking as shocked as Ianto did at his reaction.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ianto whispered holding his chest. Danny chuckled and Ianto was not finding it funny. He suddenly realised that he had just been caught coming out of Jacks bedroom after Danny had told him to forget it.

"Um...Danny...I can explain," Ianto started but was cut off when he heard the door behind him open and Jack step out in a t shirt and shorts. He was yawning and scratching his head.

"Explain what?" Jack asked halfway through a yawn so it sounded muffled. Ianto panicked.

"Err...Explain to Danny that I was just going to the bathroom!" Ianto said smiling proudly at his quick thinking before rushing down the hall to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Jack looked back at Danny with a questioning look.

"Danny why are you up at this hour walking around scaring Ianto?" Danny just shrugged before saying in a low voice to Jack couldn't hear.

"I wasn't the one scaring him," Before he went back down the hall to his room and left Jack standing in the hall with no answer. Jack walked towards the bathroom door and waited until Ianto came out. Jack seemed to have startled him and Ianto was looking around in a almost wild panic sense.

"Um..Jack...Hi..Well goodnight," Ianto said before heading back down to his room. Jack rushed after him and grabbed his hand. Ianto turned back to Jack.

"Ianto are you alright?" Jack asked fishing into Ianto's eyes looking for a lie.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Ianto asked suddenly starting to get nervous.

"I'm not sure, are you just worried about what happened yesterday?" Jack said letting go of Ianto but Ianto still staying. Ianto saw this as his way out.

"Yes that's all Jack no need to worry about me," Ianto said with a fake smile before edging towards the door.

Jack rubbed his neck and looked at the ceiling before asking Ianto.

"Hey do you want to maybe talk? Like a proper talk. If you're tired I understand," Jack said looking down at the ground. Ianto was surprised by the gesture and blushed.

"Um sure," Ianto said which gained a smile from Jack. Jack turned towards his bedroom and signalled for Ianto to follow.

"We can't talk downstairs seeing as Danny is sleeping on the couch I think we would annoy him," Jack turned on a lamp in his room and sat at the end of his bed patting the spot next to him. Ianto slowly walked over and sat down looking anywhere but at Jack.

"Did you know that having an apple in the morning gives you more energy than coffee," Jack said randomly. Ianto had to do a double take. What was he talking about? Ianto just laughed at Jacks out of the blue fact and Jack laughed too.

"You are so random," Ianto said relaxing a bit. Jack smiled and continued talking about random stuff; they would have disagreements on some and debate about others. They talked about nothing for around 3 hours before sleep started to kick in. Ianto was the first to get sleepy and at first just rested his head on a pillow but still talked to Jack. After a couple minutes Ianto had fallen asleep and Jack was waving his hand in front of his face. Ianto's eyes remained unopened as he fell into deep sleep. Jack thought about getting up and going to sleep in Ianto's bed but didn't want to wake Ianto when he got up.

Jack settled on lying next to Ianto facing the other way. Jack soon fell asleep with a smile on his face. He had laughed and talked to Ianto. They didn't even talk about things that mattered or their pasts and troubles which Jack liked. They had relaxed in each other's company and that made Jack happy.

Jack didn't have a care in the world as he slept side by side of Ianto and Ianto could sleep happily with nice warm images of Jack in his mind and not the horrible image he had seen earlier. He wanted to forget about that and concentrate on the good time they had had together.

_**Okdokey, hope you liked, next chapter up tomorrow! Bye for now and reviews please!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ok the next chapter as I promised! Enjoy and reviews! And thank you to everyone who reviewed last time you guys keep me writing!**_

Chapter 16

Jack slowly began to open his eyes and then squint from the light coming from his window. Someone must have opened the curtains. Jack sat up and noticed the bare spot next to him. Had he dreamt it? Or had Ianto woken up and left?

Jack got out of bed and went over to the room Ianto was staying in. Jack opened the door and found the bed made and the curtains open just like his. Jack turned back to the hall and walked down the stairs. Jack could smell bacon and eggs cooking away in the kitchen followed by some talking. When Jack reached the bottom of the stairs he found Danny and Ianto rushing around in the kitchen cooking.

"Danny! Could you pass that plate over here please?" Ianto shouted over the sizzling noise the frying pan was making. Danny grabbed the plate and handed it to Ianto before going back to squeezing the life out of some oranges and trying to make fresh orange juice. Ianto was plating up the food and lining the plates out. Danny looked up and saw Jack standing their half awake almost drooling over the smell.

"Jack are you going to stand their drooling or lay the table for three?" Danny asked gaining Ianto's attention. Ianto looked up to where Jack was standing and smiled. Jack smiled back and then went to the cupboard to get some placemats and coasters for the table. He was about to get the knives and forks when Ianto cleared his throat and pointed to the counter. Ianto had already laid out a set of knives and forks for everyone. Jack laughed before collecting them and heading to the table.

Ianto followed closely behind balancing all the plates on his arms and then putting them down at the places Jack had set. Ianto then disappeared back into the kitchen and came out with kitchen roll for everyone. Danny came in with the badly made orange juice and gave everyone a cup and poured the juice in. Ianto drank it to be polite and Jack just sat starring at it.

"You know Ianto you don't have to drink it, I'm sure as hell not going to," Danny wacked Jack in the back of his head with a rolled up magazine.

"Ouch! Ok I will drink it gosh," and Jack chugged down the whole glass and then started on the food. Ianto smiled at the way Jack attacked the food like it was an enemy and was to be wiped out. Jack noticed Ianto looking and smiled.

"So where did you learn to cook Ianto?" Danny asked from the other end of the table. Jack cut in.

"Danny would you pass me the ketchup," Jack got hit on the head again from Danny.

"Jack its rude to interrupt someone when they are talking," Danny looked back at Ianto.

"Well it's rude not to pass a growing boy some ketchup," Jack complained. Ianto picked up the ketchup and handed it to Jack. Jack smiled and stuck his tongue out at Danny.

"You know Ianto you shouldn't do things for Jack because then he will just expect it all the time like with me," Danny said whilst biting into some egg. Jack did a fake gasp before carrying on eating.

Ianto admired Danny's and Jacks relationship and envied them for their closeness and acceptance of each other. Ianto watched as Jack and Danny laughed and talked to each other with such ease and love. It would seem that Danny had become like an older brother to Jack not just a relative that he stayed with.

Jack looked over to where Ianto was and noticed a spaced out look on his face. Jack could see a tear building up in Ianto's right eye and quickly moved towards him and wiped it away before it fell down his cheek.

Ianto could feel Jacks breathe on his face and the warmth radiating from his body. Ianto's voice got caught in his throat as he stared into Jacks eyes. Their Ianto saw something impossible. Something he had only ever seen once in his life, a soft caring sign of acceptance.

Jack leaned closer and just as his lips were to meet Ianto's, Ianto pulled away and looked down. Jack moved away and disappeared down the hall leaving a blushing Ianto and a gobsmacked Danny at the table. Ianto got up and started to clear the table. Danny stopped him.

"You made breakfast I will clear up,"

"No It's alright you let me stay plus I don't have anything else to do," Ianto said signalling that Jack might not want to talk to him right now. Danny nodded and they started to clear up in silence.

Halfway through the washing up Ianto decided to ask Danny what had been bugging him all morning.

"Danny why does Jack live with you? Where are his parents? I mean if it's too personal," Ianto said indicating that he didn't have to tell him.

"There was an accident and Jacks Dad and brother died in a car crash, after that his Mum wasn't well and was named unfit to take care of Jack. Jack phoned me around 2 months ago and asked if he could come and live with me. He said he would pay rent and he wouldn't take no for an answer. I had met Jack before at family dos and things so we were already close," Danny said smiling at the happier memories of Jack.

"As of what happened last night was something to do with the accident. It happens nearly every week now. He just...lashes out and says the same things over and over. Eventually he goes back to sleep and in the morning he has forgotten what had happened. I told him a while ago and so now he locks his door even though I told him not too. I think he thinks he doesn't want to make it a burden on me but I just want to help him stop it and put the past behind,"

Ianto had listened carefully and taken everything in. Ianto wondered what Jack must have seen and his involvement in the accident to make him have episodes like that nearly every week.

"Don't tell Jack i told you, it's a sensitive topic if you know what i mean," Danny said finishing the last plate. Ianto nodded he got it for he too had a sensitive topic he didn't want to talk about. Ianto was glad Danny had told him maybe now Ianto could help Jack get over whatever haunts him.

_Wooahh Ianto getting a bit over your head here! What happened to not needing him! Not needing anyone! Remember!_

_Jack is different!_

_He tried to kiss you!_

_Yeah I'm still trying to figure that out._

Ianto seemed to be having an inside argument with himself. Part of him told him to get out now why he could and protect himself and the other half told him to stay and let Jack in and try and help like Jacks was for Ianto.

Ianto would have a lot of thinking to do.

_**Ok hope you liked. Sorry it took longer for this one i had some trouble figuring out how to add chapter 16 to my document manager and i found out but some advice from a fellow writer- Liquid Lash- that you have to delete previous chapters from it so it's all good. Reviews please!**_


	17. authors notes

OK, I am really sorry to people who thought this would be a new chapter. I have been feeling guilty for weeks for leaving this story when I said at the beginning I wouldn't. It had nothing to do with reviews because everyone was great. It's to do with me. I recently watched Doctor Who End of Time part 1 and 2 and I just can't bring myself to write Janto. However I went back and read the story and am maybe thinking of picking it up and seeing it through to the end. I really need to hear from you guys or I'm afraid this story will stop. I want to with all my heart finish it I just need some reassurance and some fresh ideas please!

Thank you all

DoctorWhoXTorchwood


	18. On With The Story!

I am in total shock at the moment to all the wonderful reviews I had! I'm not sure I will be able to reply to all of you seeing as there was so many therefore putting me in shock! Thank you for all your words of wisdom and support and here is my decision.

Starting from today and onwards I am going to complete this story! Screw Russel T Davies ending this is my view of Jack and Ianto as teenagers and I am going to finish it! It's what you guys deserve and what I deserve. I promise this story will be up to great standards and will have an ending that you will remember!

Thank you everyone who reviewed you guys have got me thinking straight again!

Expect the next chapter later today or tomorrow I am writing as quickly as possible but I don't want to rush if you know what I mean Thanks again

The newly motivated DoctorWhoXTorchwood


	19. Chapter 17

_**As i promised, the next chapter and the good news is i have an ending all figured out! It came to me in a dream last night (is that normal lol) so ive just got to put it to text and add it to the story! I am hoping to have it done by the end of the week maybe late weekend not sure **____** Reviews would be brilliant **___

Chapter 17

Ianto was standing outside of Jacks bedroom seeming in the same spot he stood last night with the whole affair of Jack waking up and going on a rampage in his room. Ianto was trying to go over in his head what he was going to say to Jack when he opened the door. He was still having an inside argument with himself, half saying to run and never look back and the other saying to talk to Jack.

Ianto finally reached forward and knocked quickly on the door. He heard a low mumble from inside so he opened Jacks door and stepped inside. Jack was sat at the top of the bed looking at the ceiling not making eye contact with Ianto.

"Err listen Ianto, about downstairs I didn't mean..." Ianto sensing jacks nerves decided to make it easier.

"Jack I don't know what you are talking about," Jack looked up at Ianto confused for a second before realizing that Ianto was saying to forgive and forget and didn't want to make Jack feel embarrassed.

Jack smiled a hearty smile at Ianto before sitting up properly and wondering what to say next. Ianto cleared his throat.

"Well thanks for letting me stay and everything but i should probably be getting home, don't want the parents worrying or anything," Ianto said trying not to break down at the word parents. Jack looked slightly sad for half a second before smiling at Ianto and hoping up from the bed.

"Yea, suppose you should, no parent should be left worrying," Jack said walking towards the door. Jack felt a small tug on his shirt sleeve and turned to see Ianto looking like a little lost boy.

"Thank you Jack, for everything," Ianto had already thanked Jack for letting him stay but Jack knew what Ianto was thanking for him now. Jack smiled and stepped towards Ianto enveloping him in a big hug.

Ianto hesitated at first before relaxing and hugging Jack back. Right now Ianto was in the arms of someone who truly cared for him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but i have a big agenda today so i thought i would make it short and sweet but i promise the next chapter will be longer. Reviews please **___


	20. Chapter 18

_**Ok next chapter and a special treat for all you Janto fans out there! Plus i want to say a big thank you to Sushi Chi for all her reviews and support! Check out her stories they are hilarious **___

Chapter 18

Jack was happy when he felt Ianto relax into the embrace and take needed comfort from it. Jack felt like Ianto trusted him more and he was glad especially the talk they had last night when they didn't touch the sensitive stuff but just talked nonsense that no one really cared about.

Jack pulled out put still held onto Ianto's shoulders and looked at his face. He could see some bruises that would show in a couple days from the gang of boys the night before and as Jack has noted earlier, if you watch Ianto carefully you could see the small limp he was trying not to show from his ankle. His ankle wasn't twisted luckily just a bit bruised.

Ianto had his eyes closed and opened them when he saw Jack studying him. Ianto looked right back into Jacks blue eyes and breathed in and could instantly smell and taste Jack. He had a odd smell but it was very welcoming and alluring.

Before Ianto knew what he was doing he reached out and pulled Jacks face towards his and gently kissed his lips. After about 5 seconds Ianto pulled back blushing and looking at the floor before Jack tilted Ianto's face up and with a smile captured his lips once again. This time the kiss was faster and a bit rough. Ianto deepened the kiss and found his fingers soon roaming through Jack spiky hair.

Jack was pulling Ianto as close as possible towards him needing to feel him close and comfort him while getting comfort himself. Ianto stopped for air and Jack was laying kisses down his neck.

For this one pure moment in Ianto's life he was sure nothing would bring him down. That was until Jacks dear cousin Danny decided to enter the room and find the two up against the wall making out senseless. Let's just say Danny was very surprised.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! Right, yes leaving now!" Danny said as Ianto and Jack parted with confused looks until it clicked that they had just been caught making out by Danny. Danny had backed out of the room and was heading down the stairs laughing under his breath.

Ianto was blushing furiously as he took a step away from Jack not making eye contact trying to think of something to say. Jack just smiled and let out a booming laugh while running his hand through his hair. Ianto looked up at Jack and soon joined in.

"Well that was unexpected," Ianto said after calming down.

"What? Us making out, Danny walking in or us laughing like maniacs?" Jack asked also now calmed down.

Ianto thought for a second.

"All of it I guess," Ianto said quietly. For a split second Jack wondered if Ianto had regretted kissing him but then Ianto leaned forwards and placed a small kiss on his cheek before leaving the room and heading back downstairs.

Jack smiled, he hadn't regretted it.

_**Ok i will post the next chapter tomorrow seeing as it is late and alas i am human and i do need sleep night readers **____** Reviews make me smile!**_


	21. Chapter 19

_**Ok, here is the next chapter! Just want to say a big thanks to Sushi Chi for being my beta! Yaya I have a beta I feel like a somebody! XD.I also want to say a big thank you to Laurie who helped me write the violence! Thanks. Ok enjoy and remember reviews make me smile!**_

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ianto was downstairs listening to Danny stutter and stumble over words to express how sorry he was for not knocking and such. Ianto kept nodding his head and telling him it was fine and to stop apologizing.

Jack came beaming down the stairs like a little kid at Christmas but once Jack had come down Danny was on to him telling him how sorry he was. Jack just swatted him away saying he didn't care and to stop bugging him. Danny went off in a puff around to the kitchen and disappeared from view. Jack and Ianto both let out a relived sigh. Glancing at each other they gave a small smile.

"Right, so I should get going home," Ianto said after a seconds pause, indicating the door and next to it a plastic bag with Ianto's now clean clothes from yesterday. He was wearing Jacks clothes at the moment and felt a bit silly because they were too big for him as he has a smaller shape. Ianto picked the bag up and turned to smile one last time at Jack.

"Well, see you at school I guess," Ianto said hesitantly before opening the door.

"Yeah, bye," Jack said before Ianto had shut the door behind him and made his way down Danny's gravel drive trying not to put too much pressure on his bruised ankle.

Jack walked into the living room and drew back the curtain to watch Ianto hobble his way down the gravel drive saying small curse words as he went. Jack smiled; he and Ianto seemed to be getting on well now.

"I wonder how long that will last once we reach sensitive topics," Jack sighed before drawing the curtains and going off the find Danny.

* * *

Ianto stood outside his house looking for any movement from the curtains or lights inside. He didn't see anything so he thought maybe his dad had go home last night and not noticed his absence and had gone into work early.

If only things were that simple for Ianto Jones.

Ianto slowly turned the front door and before he had time to step inside the door was wrenched open making a horrible creaking sound to reveal his dad standing in some tracksuit bottoms and a torn t shirt looking like he had drunk his body weight in alcohol.

Ianto's dad grabbed his son's arm and dragged him inside before slamming the door shut and taking a swing of beer he was holding in his free hand. Ianto tried to squirm himself out of his father's grasp but only trembled as his dad's nails dug into his arm.

"What have you been doing all night that causes you to come home in the morning with someone else's clothes on and yours in a plastic bag," he slurred while pointing at that plastic bag in Ianto's grasp.

"I-I-I stayed at a friend's house and they gave me some clean clothes to wear." Ianto said looking down at the floor. His dad seemed to loosen the grip but still kept him in place.

"And what friend would that be? Cause you didn't have a hell of a lot of visitors at the hospital," his dad sneered at him. "You see boy, me and you are the same. Got no friends and no one gives a shit about us, and both the women in our lives got killed by **you." **He dad barked at him.

Ianto's fists bunched out and his face went red as he tried to stop himself from exploding. "I didn't kill Mam," Ianto whispered. Once it was out of his mouth he hoped his dad had missed it. Maybe luck was on his side today.

"What did you say? You little good for nothing prick! If you were never born your mother would have never had to look at your face and see what a disappointment you were and become depressed and die! You killed your own mother!" He dad smashed Ianto to the wall making Ianto's head spin and his vision blur.

"I wasn't that one that went out drinking every night and came home in the morning completely pissed and worked on a low pay at bloody Debenhams! You are the failure and you killed Mam!"

That was when Ianto found out how angry his dad could get. His dad's face had changed; he was a whole new man. If possible, a worse one, his fist was brought back behind his head, shaking slightly. Ianto's dad took a final breath and brought his fist to match Ianto's face. There was a sickening crack as Ianto felt his nose break. He didn't have time to register the pain as the next blow came to his jaw, then the next to his stomach.

The pain was too much; Ianto began coughing and spluttering blood across the floor. His dad's hands had begun stained with his blood too. Ianto begged for mercy, although he knew his father couldn't hear his plea. Each hit made Ianto sink further into darkness.

Ianto's dad was now tired from all of the energy used into hitting his boy. He had blood on his hands so he went and washed it off in the bathroom before pulling up on the couch and drifting off into a drunken slumber. One can wonder how such a sinful man would be able to sleep but for Mr Jones it was a matter of closing his eyes and not giving a shit about his son curled up in the corner going in and out of conciseness while his face and stomach bled.

_**Next chapter coming up soon. Please review! **_


	22. Chapter 20

_**Ok, next chapter up! My Beta is Sushi Chi so she takes all credit for all those little details that I miss or write wrongly! If it weren't for her my chapters may not have been grammatically correct! The horror!!! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 20

Danny had decided to pop out and grab some milk and bread from down at the supermarket which clearly meant he would come home with a load of food they didn't need such as chocolate bars and a ten pack of microwave popcorn and blame it on the pictures that were so quote, 'yummy looking', and were calling to him. Jack would always sigh and tell him he was going to be the one paying if all their teeth fall out.

Jack had flicked through all the TV channels and found nothing to watch so he decided to pick a random book and sit by the window. He looked at his choice, Frankenstein. Jack laughed to himself; he had never read the whole book always stopping and getting distracted. Jack settled down next to the window and didn't read a word of the page.

He was intensely staring at the page but he just couldn't pick up the words. He was never going to read the whole book he just found it too boring and he didn't know why.

Jack let out a frustrated sigh and stared out the window at nothing in particular. Just when Jack thought he might possibly die of boredom he saw a familiar looking girl stop outside his letter box and put a newspaper in before riding off down the street. It was the little Japanese girl that hung out with Gwen. Toshiko Sato Jack recalled her name being.

Jack jumped out of his seat and dashed out the front door running down the street shouting her name, this would be noted as the second time Jack Harkness had gone shouting down the street wailing someone's name. The neighbours were not impressed.

* * *

Tosh was taking a slow bike down the street, due to all the undelivered newspapers sitting in the side bag she had on, when she heard her name being called from behind. Tosh pulled on the brakes and steadied herself before looking behind her to see the figure of Jack Harkness running down the street towards her. Tosh smiled slightly at the sight.

Jack was out of breath when he reached her that he just stood there smiling while trying to suck in large amounts of air.

"Hi...Tosh...bored...sorry...unfit," Jack managed to splutter out in between short gasps.

"That's alright, so I'm guessing you live in the street, either that or you're a professional stalker," Tosh teased pretending to look around the street in alarm. Jack let out a short laugh before running his hand through his hair.

"So Tosh, you know Ianto Jones right? I mean I heard that you used to be pretty close and such," Jack asked checking Tosh's face for any sign of denial.

"Yeah, I've known Ianto for 3 years; we were pretty close last year but then..." Tosh stopped not wanting to talk about Lisa. Jack wasn't having it. Ever since he had arrived at the school he hadn't gotten a straight answer from anybody about what happened shortly before jack had arrived and how Ianto was affected so badly by it.

"Tosh, please tell me. Everyone always seems to stop like you just did whenever talking about what happened before I go here, especially when the conversation includes Ianto. So what happened?"

Tosh sighed knowing Jack wasn't going to back down. Maybe it would be best to tell him? He seemed to be getting close to Ianto so he is bound to find out sooner or later.

"It was more than just me and Ianto as close friends, a year back we were a big group; Ianto, me, Gwen believe it or not she wasn't always a bitch, Owen, Rhys and...Lisa," Tosh said saying the last name quickly.

Lisa was the girl in the blown up picture on the wall of the school, the one with all the notes saying she will be missed, and all the pictures of her and Ianto.

"Well there was an accident after the year 11 awards ceremony just a week from year 12 starting. Ianto was driving and when they crashed Ianto had gotten out and pulled Lisa out too, only Lisa didn't survive and Ianto blames himself. He didn't reply to any calls and hasn't spoken to any of us no matter how hard we have tried. Now we have all broken apart. Gwen has become bitchy and demanding with Rhys at her side, Owen has gone back to being closed off and is mean to everyone and that just leaves me and Ianto but Ianto doesn't want to talk to me let alone see me." Tosh finished with a sad look on her face.

Jack sighed. Ianto had been blaming himself for Lisa's death and that's why he was suicidal when they first met. Jack wondered if he still was. He hoped not, he thought that maybe he had made Ianto a little bit happier. Only time would tell.

Just as Tosh was about to say bye and carry on with her paper round when they heard frantic shouting from just down the street. Jack and Tosh looked up and both ran to a distressed woman standing at her gate while shouting for someone to help.

On the pavement just outside of poor Miss Clarkson's house laid a blood stained Ianto Jones singing a soft melody that played around in his mixed up head.

_**Ok, next chapter up soon. Reviews please **___


	23. Chapter 21

_**Sorry for ending the last chapter with a cliff-hanger but every good story has one or the readers would get bored and stop reading. So I will try and not make a habit of cliff-hangers but u never know! Again Sushi Chi is my Beta so she takes credit for corrections that make my chapters grammatically correct! Yayaya **____** Enjoy and please Review!**_

Chapter 21

Ianto was going in and out of a dark space which he wasn't entirely sure was in his mind or the room he was in. He had been curled up on the same spot for endless hours and he was convinced he would die there. His head was constantly thumping, reminding him that he was still alive and in this God forsaken life that seemed to be sleeping away by the second. He was beginning to like the idea of everything ending; the pain, lose, guilt and most of all the condolences that were empty. All the people that said they were sorry for his lose and were feeling sorry for him. It was all fake and Ianto couldn't bear to look at anyone and tell them he was alright.

Ianto was ready to just let go and be taken by darkness but then his mind filled with his time spent with Jack and Danny, two people who had helped and cared for him even just for a small amount of time. Would it be fair to let go and then have them feel guilty and question if they could have prevented it somehow?

His mind was made up in a matter of seconds. He would not die here and let those caring people ask 'what if' for him. Ianto was able to drag his legs out and turned himself so he was facing the wall. He opened his eyes and his fuzzy was still a bit wobbly and blurry but it was good enough. Ianto pulled out his arms and pushed himself away from the wall while dragging his shaking legs out from under him and supporting his weights against the wall.

Ianto hissed out in pain as he tried to stand up straight but his stomach was too badly bruised so he went for a bent over stance. He knew it was morning because the light was flooding through the curtains and lighting up every corner of the room. Ianto squinted at the light and noted that his Dad wasn't home and felt a rush of relief come over him.

He hobbled over to the door and used all of his strength to pull it open and limp outside while clutching his stomach. Ianto looked up and saw a lot of dark clouds lingering over Cardiff and knew it would rain soon. Ianto stumbled and staggered down his drive and then made his way slowing down his street. Jack only lived a couple streets down so if he could suck it up and make it everything would be okay. This is what he kept telling himself until his head started spinning and he couldn't see which way was what.

Ianto reached out and found a lamppost and clung onto it for dear life. He started screaming erratically because of the sensation of burning coming from his ribs. It was like his mind hadn't let him feel the full pain residing in his stomach until this moment. His spinning head didn't help and neither did the song floating around in his head almost taunting him.

_Ring around the rosy _

_A pocket full of posies_

_Ashes, Ashes_

_We all fall down!_

The rhyme was going faster and faster and Ianto could feel his heart beating rapidly and he felt like he was going to be sick.

Miss Clarkson found in that moment the voice to scream.

_**OK, hope you enjoy and chapter 22 is being written as we speak and then I send it to get beta and then I post it for all you lovely people to read and review **___


	24. Chapter 22

_**Ok, the next chapter as promised, again big thanks to my Beta Reader Sushi Chi! Reviews please **___

Chapter 22

Ianto Jones was very angry at Miss Clarkson for screaming so loudly. Honestly, could she not see he was struggling to stay conscious? He did not need her shrieking like a banshee.

Jack Harkness was frozen on the other side of the road by the site of Ianto lying on the pavement with blood on his clothes and face while wearing an angry express he guessed was aimed at Miss Clarkson.

Toshiko Sato was already across the road crouching on the ground next to Ianto asking him what happened and if he knew where he was. All she was getting was some pointless mutters and lyrics from a nursery rhyme.

Miss Clarkson watched as the small Japanese girl rushed over to the boy lying just outside of her garden gate and could see a shocked boy standing on the other side of the road not knowing what to do. That was when she saw the car speeding up the road in the path of the stunned boy. Miss Clarkson decided to scream for the second time that day.


	25. Chapter 23

_**Ok, chapter 23 big big big thanks to my Beta Sushi Chi not just for being a Beta but for giving me the best review ever! Enjoy and please review **___

Chapter 23

Miss Clarkson yelled over and over for the stunned boy to move. He seemed frozen to the spot for some unknown reason. She got that feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen and she would do nothing to stop it. She squeezed her eyes shut and heard a loud screeching sound before a panicked shout.

Tosh had heard Miss Clarkson scream the second time and looked up to see her staring right at Jack frozen in the middle of the road with a car speeding down the street. Tosh echoed the sound that was coming from Miss Clarkson and saw a flash of movement before a loud screeching nose made her look away.

Ianto had regained enough consciousness to be able to see were Miss Clarkson was looking and saw Jack standing in the street looking panicked at him but then turning his attention to the speeding car heading his way with no way of stopping. Ianto opened his mouth and let out a panicked shout knowing he could do nothing slumped on the ground half beaten. The screech of tires bombarded his ears and his head thumped louder than before until he was plunged into darkness yet again.

Jack was staring at Ianto on the ground. What had he done to himself? Jack really thought he had helped Ianto but seeing him like this told Jack that Ianto didn't care about him and he just wanted to hurt himself and top himself off because of the guilt he had. Jack was angry, scared and hurt all at once that he barley registered his name being shouted by several people before he looked up to see a car speeding towards him. Inside the car he saw a young boy driving and laughing while talking to the passenger who was content on making a younger boy in the back sit down in his seat.

"Gray!" Jack shouted at the top of his lunges as he squeezed his eyes shut and braced for the impact.

Jack felt weight being flung at him and found himself tumbling to the pavement on the other side of the road. He felt a stone make a long cut up his cheek as he rolled over a couple more times before stopping. Jack looked up to see the car had come to a halt but with him by the side of it and not sprawled out somewhere in front of it. Jack looked over to the front of the car before seeing a figure slumped on the ground.

"Danny!" Jack screamed as he scrambled to his feet and made a dash for his unconscious cousin.

Danny never knew he had it in him to run that face and be able to push Jack out of the way of the car but his plan was to be able to land out of the way of the car like Jack not being hit and flung over the bonnet and then to the hard road. No, this was not what Danny had planned and didn't he know it. He could hear someone shouting his name but he was getting fainter. Pain was begging to gather in his left leg. Danny wanted to scream and shout but he just felt so weak and gave in to the invading darkness.


	26. Chapter 24

_**Ok, Danny is officially my hero! He is great! I can feel the cousin love! Thanks again to my beta she is the best! Enjoy and please review!**_

Chapter 24

Ianto could hear voices floating around him. Some were asking him questions and some were talking about him. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself on a stretcher in an ambulance by the looks of it. There was a woman next to him in uniform asking him his name and date of birth. Ianto felt dizzy and disoriented by the light above his head. All the event of the day came rushing back and he suddenly got scared and panicked. Jack! He got hit by the car! Stupid prick was not moving from the bloody road! And all Ianto could do was sit in his damaged state. Ianto started lashing out at the woman next to him.

"Jack! Stop... Car! Hit...Get...Off! Jack!" Ianto was shouting and thrashing in the stretcher. The woman was having none of it; she had gotten out a needle and put it in Ianto's arm before he got another word in. Ianto didn't want the fogginess to invade his senses. He needed to find Jack and make sure he was...The sedative had kicked in and Ianto was now in a world with unlimited marshmallows' and jelly babies that talked.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes and found himself in an ambulance with people talking to each other and trying to ask him questions. Jack suddenly came into his blurred vision asking if he was alright and to stay with him. Danny noticed that there wasn't any pain in his leg. Jack saw Danny look at his leg.

"Does it hurt? They said that you wouldn't be able to feel any pain because of the drugs they got you hooked up on," Jack said hinting to the needles on the side. Danny smiled. These pain killers sure made him feel good. He could get used to this. Danny was enjoying himself with the pain free ride with his mind slightly confused but in a way he felt good he couldn't think straight.

Danny was feeling good in the ambulance, Jack had told him that his injury wasn't life threatening and it was mostly a broken leg and a few fractured ribs so Danny was riding in the ambulance as happy as he could be.

* * *

Ianto was running away from some angry jelly babies he had angered by asking to eat them. Ianto was not enjoying his stay in candy land and he wanted to get out and find Jack. The jelly baby then attacked him from behind with a candy cane and that's when Ianto made his move and bit of the jelly babies head. This battle had been won. Now he just had to get back to reality and curse the paramedic that had sedated him.

_**Ok, so yayaya Danny the hero is alright but Jack is mad at Ianto! Find out what happens when jack confronts Ianto in the upcoming chapters! Sounds like some drama show! Reviews would be lovely **___


	27. Chapter 25

_**Ok, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I am glad you guys are liking it and I'm not the only one XD Reviews would make my day **____** This is a bit random but while writing this I was listening to This Is War but 30 seconds to Mars. So if you like listening to songs while reading that is a great one and somehow I find it fits for Ianto and his new life without Lisa **___

Chapter 25

Ianto woke up to a familiar beeping noise traveling around his head. _Wait, I know that noise No, not again! Not hospital again, I can't do it again._ Ianto was shouting in his head and urging his eyes open.

The room was dark and gloomy and no one else was in with him at the moment. Ianto could feel a strap across his broken nose and patches on his stomach covering his ribs. He felt a surge of pain as he tried to sit up. He felt a cool hand push back on his forehead.

"Rest Ianto," cooed the loving voice of his Mam. He closed his eyes to the touch. His memory instantly went back to the last day of his Mam's life in the hospital, slowly being slowly being sucked out of her, leaving a limp body behind.

"_Ianto, promise to be a good boy for me. Know that I will always love you," His Mam had coughed out._

"_Mam! No don't leave me, you can't, Please!" Ianto had pleaded for his Mam to stay; his plea had not been heard._

"_Don't worry Ianto, I will be waiting for you in a good place, you'll see." _

_Those were her last words._

Ianto had fallen back asleep in the memories of his Mam so he did not notice the figure standing at the door way with an angry expression aimed at him. The figure quickly stepped out of the room and down past the reception area and straight out of the hospital doors. Not wanting to look back for the memories of his late wife appeared everywhere.

* * *

Danny was on his fifth tub of jelly for that day scoffing it down like a candy depraved child. Jack just watched in shock not wanting to interrupt Danny in fear of having jelly flung at him like before.

"Wow, I just love this jelly! It's so tasty and juicy! I haven't had this stuff since I was a kid!" Danny enthused over the pot then frowning for realizing it had all gone.

"Jack! Did you eat my jelly?" Danny accused angrily

"No you fat pig, you did," Jack said lovingly then sighed, wondering how long Danny's jelly faze would go on for.

"Oh, yeah I must of, sorry Jacky. Bloody hell this cast seems to get heavier by the minute!" Danny complained for the tenth time in two hours.

Jack looked at the large white cast running from Danny's knee down. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt realizing it was his fault Danny would need crutches for 8 months. Jack sighed again.

"Cheer up Jack! You should have a pot of jelly! Good for the soul!" Danny sang happily not seeming to mind the cast and being in hospital one bit.

"Danny? Why are you so happy? You got hit by a car! Your ribs must be sore and you have a broken leg," Jack asked running his hand through his hair.

"Well now that you mention it my ribs are a bit itchy, and yes I didn't seem to notice the broken leg Jack. But I am happy because I pushed my young cousin out of the way of a speeding car and got him and myself out of it with only minor injuries," Danny smiled from ear to ear looking very proud at his achievements.

Jack let out a small smile.

"You really are the best cousin," Jack said ruffling Danny's hair.

"Yes well how about you go get this best cousin another pot of jelly," Danny said pulling puppy dog eyes at Jack. He laughed and stood up.

"Sure," he replied before disappearing from the room and making his way down the hall.

Jack noticed a man exit a room close to Danny's in a rush looking angry and determined to get out of here. Jack stopped dead in his tracks and realized that the room he had just left was Ianto's.

Jack watched until the man was out of sight before slowly creeping up to the rooms door before slowly opening it and looking inside. The room was quite dark and gloomy compared to Danny's. There were no flowers of cards, not a sign of anyone visiting. _Where are his parents? Surely they were called? _Jack wondered as he went over to the blinds and opened them making the room seem happier. Jack heard the rustle of the blankets of the bed and turned around to meet Ianto's blue eyes staring at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I will just go," Jack said before heading over to the door. He was stopped by the weak voice whispering from behind him.

"Jack, don't go. Are you okay? The car...I...you...I'm sorry," Ianto squeaked out with tears in his eyes. Jack turned around with an angry look on his face. Ianto was confused.

"Yes I am fine, Danny got to me in time and he got hit by the car," Jack seethed out with his fists clenched by his side. Ianto looked even sadder.

"Is he okay?" Ianto hesitated.

"Yes, just some fractured ribs and a broken leg," Jack said not making eye contact because of how sad and lost Ianto looked.

"Good," Ianto said before fiddling with the hem of the blanket not sure what to say.

"Why?" Jack asked moving back into the room and looking out of the window.

"Why what?" Ianto asked watching Jacks every move.

"Why the hell did you do that to yourself? Unless you are going to come up with some lame story that you got mugged in broad daylight, I thought...well I guess I thought wrong," Jack said tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"Jack, I didn't," Ianto started

"No, don't bother. Forget I even asked," Jack spat before turning back towards the door and flinging it open.

"But Jack," Ianto was cut off by the door slamming shut behind Jack.

Ianto sat alone in his room wishing for Jack to come back through the door so he could explain everything. Tell him the truth about his Mam and Dad and beg for his forgiveness but something was telling Ianto that was very unlikely. Ianto was left alone again in darkness which was strange seeing as when Jack had opened the curtains the room had come to life; the moment he had left the light in Ianto disappeared along with him.

_**Ok hope that wasn't too boring XD Next chapter coming up, please review!**_


	28. Chapter 26

_**Ok, here's the next chapter for all you lovely readers **____** Humm I am a bit sad at the moment cause I just finished my last torchwood book I got for Christmas **____** its called Consequences so it's really really good so buy it love it live it XD**_

Chapter 26

Jack was fuming as he made his way down the hospital corridor looking for the snack bar to get Danny his stupid jelly; Jack asked the woman at the desk for a pot of jelly in a rather unfriendly manner for the anger he had bubbling up inside him due to Ianto.

The woman got the pot of jelly and passed it over to the impatient boy quickly so he could bugger off. She was having a bad day as it was due to a man named Mr Jones who had come in earlier. He had given her an earful about the paperwork he had to sign saying his son could sign them by himself seeing as he was 18. She had pointed out to him that because he was staying in his care and was still at high school he would need to sign them. He had responded with rude words and grunts before storming out.

The woman wondered if there was more to the story than she first thought. Now that she thought about she didn't actually know why the boy was in the hospital in the first place. She had read his chart and it had said a few broken ribs and a broken nose. Maybe when she takes his food to him later she would ask. _Would that be wise?_ She wondered in her head while starring off into space.

* * *

Jack was walking down the hall to Danny's room in a calmer state while going over recent events in his mind trying to put two and two together for Ianto. Jack suddenly dropped that pot of jelly and realized something he had stupidly over looked before. Ianto had a broken nose. Ianto had a fucking broken nose! He couldn't of done that to himself! Unless his ran into a wall but then why would he have broken ribs! Jacks mind was racing. If Ianto hadn't of done it to himself then who did?

Jack suddenly felt angry again, what if he had really been mugged in daylight? Someone else did it to Ianto and here he was shouting and him when he should be listening to what Ianto has to say and comforting him. Jack turned around and made a dash down the corridor heading for Ianto's door.

He flung it open and taking in gasps of air and stepped inside. To Jacks surprise his entrance hadn't woken the Welsh boy up. No, Ianto was sleeping soundly with the machines monitoring his heart rate and feeding him painkillers for his ribs. Jack slowly closed the door behind him and walked over to the seat next to the bed. Jack gradually sat down and put his head on his hand while he watched Ianto sleep.

He watched his chest rise and fall and sometimes Ianto's eyes would scrunch up and his eyebrows would furrow and Jack would guess he was having a bad dream. He then went on to look at Ianto's face. He could see blotchy bruises on his cheek and one on his right eye then there was a white strap over his nose which he could see was red and black underneath. Jack let out a long sad sigh as he continued to watch the boy that had fascinated him for weeks. The boy that he had shouted at and blamed and not taken a step back to actually look at Ianto. To see the pain in those blue eyes there, more than ever before. Why hadn't he noticed?

The answer was he was just too selfish.

That's what Jack told himself. He really needed to take care of Ianto and help him as much as he could. He wanted to help Ianto and get nothing in return, but saying that Jack really wanted Ianto's friendship, more than anyone he had ever befriended in his life. It was like he needed Ianto to make him whole.

Jack laughed at this thought. He hadn't known Ianto that long but he was having such as major affect on him, something that made Jack scared and happy at the same time. Jack went back to watching Ianto sleep and felt protective of him. He wouldn't let World War Three near that door; he would protect and be there for Ianto he just hoped the other boy would forgive him.

_**Ok everyone it's all good today my loving mum brought me The Undertakers Gift so I have another torchwood book to read **____** what would make me even happier? Review of course!**_


	29. Chapter 27

_**Ok, next chapter as promised. Sorry it took so long I've just been going through some stuff. The undertakers gift was great **____** BUY IT LIVE IT LOVE IT! Also Consequences! Especially the story Virus! IANTO KEEPS ASS AND LOOKS GOOD WHILE DOING IT! Plus there is a lot of Janto moments and some Gwhys, and you got to love Rhys **____** YOU WONT BE SORRY WITH A HARWOOD LORRY! Enjoy, review pretty please? Thanks to my Beta Sushi Chi she makes this story readable **___

Chapter 27

Ianto slowly opened his eyes wincing slightly at the bright light invading his senses. He took in a deep breath and was holding it in before letting it out when he saw a sleeping figure in the chair next to his bed. He almost choked on the air in his mouth when he saw it was the blue eyed, brown haired American. Jack stirred before looking up at Ianto.

"Well isn't that a cute face to wake up too," Jack enthused at Ianto's puffed out cheeks and red face. Ianto just looked down at his hands blushing slightly.

"Why are you here Jack? I thought you couldn't even look at me," Ianto hissed, while yet again, playing with the hem of the blanket. Jack let out a big sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Listen Ianto, about earlier, I've been thinking how none of it makes sense and how I jumped to conclusions and didn't give you a chance to explain. So here I am giving you a chance to explain and I wanted to say…I'm sorry." Jack managed to ramble out at a quick pace.

Ianto looked surprised at Jack as he apologized, but Jack also wanted him to explain. What was he going to say? I got mugged in broad daylight? No one would ever buy that surely? Ianto wondered if he should tell Jack the truth. The only person he had ever told was Lisa; and now that she was gone he had no one to turn to and talk to about it, so maybe telling Jack would be a good thing? Ianto wasn't sure but when he looked back over to Jack who was nervously waiting for him to speak Ianto just wanted to grab onto Jack and hug him and never let go. He wanted to tell Jack everything, from his Mam to his Dad to all his secrets and all his dreams. Ianto needed someone and Jack seemed to be doing his best to be that person.

Ianto sighed before looking Jack in the eyes, Jack sat waiting for Ianto to explain wanting to know the truth but then scared of it at the same time.

So Ianto started from the beginning. He told Jack about his Mam and sister and sometimes good stories about his Dad. Jack first wondered why Ianto was telling him about his family, but then as Ianto kept talking the story got darker. His Mam had died and left behind a very angry Dad which Jack found out didn't mix well with alcohol and a strong disliking to his own son. Jack was speechless throughout Ianto's whole story and found himself left with his mouth hanging out and tears in his eyes once Ianto had finished. His Dad had beaten him! His own fucking Dad! All this time, no wonder Ianto wanted to die. First his Mam then being left with his Dad and now Lisa dying at his hands. That would be enough to send someone mad. But here Ianto was talking to Jack, sharing with Jack and then he found himself pulling the smaller boy into a tight embrace not ever wanting to let go.

Ianto had finished his story and was watching Jack closely for his reaction. Ianto wondered if Jack would believe him or say he was lying or had made it up. Ianto hoped Jack believed him, he needed Jack to believe him. Ianto was surprised when Jack moved forward and pulled him into a tight hug. Ianto hugged tightly back and closed his eyes into Jacks shoulder feeling safe. Tears started to form in Ianto's eyes.

"Lisa is gone and its all my fault, I couldn't save her Jack I really couldn't. Now I'm not sure if I could live with myself if anything were to happen to you at my fault. Even the smallest thing I mean look what I did to Danny," Ianto started to cry softly into Jack.

"Hey! Shh, it's alright. It wasn't your fault, none of it and don't say it was, not even for a second. It's going to be alright." Jack soothed circles on Ianto's back as the boy sobbed into him, his fragile body shaking.

"But I'm bad luck Jack! Anyone close to me always gets hurt! Get away why you can," Ianto attempted to pull away from Jack but he just pulled him closer.

"Now you listen here Ianto Jones, I am not going anywhere and nothing you say or do is going to change my mind. I want to help you, so please let me" Jack pleaded loosening his grip so he didn't crush the boy too much. Ianto relaxed into Jack and mumbled something. After a couple minutes of silence Jack heard soft snoring sounds coming from Ianto. Jack pulled Ianto back but when he grabbed out to him in his sleep Jack settled on lying down with him on the hospital bed. Jack rested his head on top of Ianto's and closed his eyes listen to his steady heart beat.

Ianto reached out and clung onto Jacks unwilling to let him go. Once he got comfortable again, Ianto rested his head on Jacks chest falling back asleep to the sound of Jacks heart. Nothing had ever sounded so pure in his life.

_**Yes I know its short but I thought I would make it short and sweet. None of you bought that did you XD Sorry just an aching neck and loads of stupid homework! High School sucks and I can't wait until I am living in the UK again and doing my dream job **____** I can dream cant I! Reviews pretty please with an Ianto on top **____** Plus got ant ideas that u want to throw out to me? Send them I appreciate everything **___


End file.
